Classics
by purplerainn2012
Summary: Bucket list. A list of things to do before one kicks the bucket. Hermione and her old friend from America decide to complete the list they made years ago. Although she was sure "run into Draco Malfoy" wasn't on the list. Or invite him along. PostWar. HGDM   Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**AN**: So the characters will be a tad bit on the OC side at first. But don't worry they'll should be back to normal soon. PS this is my first story so if its crap. I'm sorry.

**Disclamier**—This is gonna be a blanket disclaimer. Cuz I hate having to skip over them when I read fan fics. Don't own or I wouldn't be using this site. :D

"Hermione Jean Granger, if you don't get your ass down the stairs by the time I count to five, I'm up coming up there and dragging you down by that mess you call hair!"

Hermione chuckled at that and leaned from her chair at her vanity to yell from her door, "At least my 'mess I call hair' is mine!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Hair extensions are very popular in the American muggle world."

"Oh I know they are, I just know it bugs you when talk about your fake hair."

"It's NOT fake! Well just the three inches at the bottom."

"Aydin," Hermione began finally appearing from her bedroom, "I've known you longer than anybody so I know when you lie to me…but hey it doesn't matter it fits well and looks very real!" She added seeing that her friend was visibly becoming upset at her words.

"Really…?" Aydin asked feigning depression.

"Of course it is." Hermione smiled.

"Great. Now let's go, I didn't spend all night getting gorgeous just to waste it on your mom and dad. No offense mommy and daddy Granger." Hermione parents just laughed at shook their heads at the girl. They were used to Aydin's eccentric nature after almost 15 years of her making their home her second home.

"So how long will you girls be gone again," Mr. Granger inquired.

"Well-," Hermione began.

"As long as it takes," Aydin finished with a smile at her friend.

"Till what takes," Mrs. Granger replied with a confused look, "you girls never told us what you were doing for your indefinite amount of time."

"Well-," Hermione began.

"We made a-,"

"Aydin hush, my story, Mother we made a bucket list a few summers ago and with the war consuming this last couple years of my life, Aydin and I decided to actually set out and accomplish it."

"Oh to be young and spontaneous again…," Mrs. Granger trailed off as if in the middle of a flashback.

Hermione and Aydin shared a look.

"Ok, well it was nice to see you guys again but Hermione and I must be going if we want to get this list done in sometime in the for-seeable future. Love you guys! Bye-bye!" With one last wave and smile, Aydin was out the door. Hermione hugged each parent and followed suit.

Hermione joined her friend in the car and actually got a good look at the best friend she hadn't seen in 2 and half years. Aydin was a mixed race child (African, Scottish, Irish, Hungarian, German, Egyptian, French, Jamaican, and Panamanian), and got very offended when she was ignorantly put in a category that didn't describe her fully. When she was a child her hair was as crazy, bushy, and frizzy as Hermione's, only a lot shorter. She would often joke and call it a raven's nest since her hair was a deep black. Now that it's had time to grow, it now reached her shoulder blades and had turned to soft curls with the help of what she called Jo the hair miracle worker. In short the gawky, crazy haired girl had turned into a 22 year old stunning woman. Even more stunning since the lavender halter dress she was wearing complimented her tan skin and brought out the honey-ness of her hazel eyes. Hermione found herself comparing herself to Aydin. Did she change as much as her friend? At least did she change for the better? Hermione thought so. A lot had changed in the 11 years since she was eleven. She wasn't skinny by any means, but hey she wasn't fat. She was just normal. Her hair had its bad days, but at least it was calmer. _Today was a good day _Hermione thought,_ Aydin's back from America and hopefully she'll be able to live here again. And I can still fit the dress I wore to Aydin's summer bash from five years ago. Success._ "So what is first on our list to conquer?" Hermione asked leaving her thoughts of her peach dress.

"Hermione my darling girl I thought it was obvious. # 15. We gonna go clubbing!" Aydin cheered and blasted the stereo.

Hermione turned it down. "Dude, I thought we were going to do the crazy road trip stuff first."

"That is second. I need to get my party on. I was on a plane all half the day yesterday and slept the rest of it. I got cabin fever!"

"I'm sure you are fine"

"Hermione, don't be a buzz-kill. I could very well die tonight. So I need the experience of clubbing with you so I can die happy."

"We totally partied together before!"

"Yes but that was not in front of other people and seven years ago."

"….Fine. Let's go. But first let's drop our crap off at the hotel."

"Happy-joy! Let's roll." Aydin hooked her iPod to the radio and blasted her "Hype" playlist. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ke$ha's Tik Tok came out through the speakers and Aydin started singing along to it. _Well at least Aydin is a damn good singer or else I would have to strangle her._ Hermione thought and soon joined in since her friend's spazzy-ness was quite contagious.

"Just feel the music Hermione. We both know you have more fun when you do."

Hermione just smiled and walked past her friend and onto the dance floor and began losing her typical mothering nature and instead taking a leaf out of Aydin's book. Aydin looked shocked for a moment and joined her friend rocking out to Teenage Dream.

"Well I guess my advice was unnecessary."

"Guess so," Hermione smirked.

After a while of dancing the girls sat down with some drinks. The song was changing and a flash of something caught Hermione's eye. It was a flash of platinum blonde hair. Hermione searched for it again and quickly found it and the head it was attached to.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Seriously, here of all places."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you think God hates me? He must because seriously a muggle club? Like what the bloody hell. I mean SERIOUSLY?"

"Hermione…WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Oh, sorry Aydin, ok so remember me telling you about that complete git Draco Malfoy who picked on me and called me names at Hogwarts?"

Aydin laughed, "Oh you Brits and your slang, it still cracks me up, oh sorry yeah I do. So?"

"So, that arsehole is here. At a MUGGLE club. In MUGGLE London."

"Where is he?"

Hermione saw him with Blaise Zabini at thankfully a safe distance. Where she could see them but they couldn't see her.

"Over there by that black Italian guy. Malfoy has the platinum blonde hair and Zabini is the Italian"

Aydin spotted them, and almost spilled her drink all over herself.

"Them? By the DJ?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, you are the biggest effing whiner in the whole world. If I had guys that looked like THAT pick on me I'd take it. Then take them to the closest closet and not let them leave until I am satisfied."

"Pick a side, right now pick a side."

"Theirs.100 percent."

"Wow that's 15 years of loyalty and support for ya. You don't even know them. Sure Zabini is attractive but Malfoy is just tolerable physically speaking."

"Seriously? You so totally are in love with the guy. Every time you'd talk about him you'd speak very passionately. Don't scoff at me. I'm sure you guys have chemistry. Plus anyone with eyes and a brain can see he is drop dead gorgeous. You have both. You are just in denial and I shall prove it." With that she left the table.

"Aydin where are you going? Aydin?" But Hermione's cries fell on well no ears because she was all alone. In a shady part of the club…alone. _At least I got my wand on me._ Instantly, Hermione was comforted and continued sipping her drink and eyeing her friend.

"Hiya," Aydin gave a flirtatious wink at Draco and Blaise.

"Hi back at ya," Blaise replied smoothly. Draco just gave a wink back.

"So what brings you guys to this club? I get the feeling you guys don't typically do the whole club scene." Aydin innocently asked.

"It was time for a change of scenery," Draco replied with a smirk.

_Hermione was right. His smirk is pretty legit._ Aydin laughed, "Very witty. So you guys seem like entertaining guys, so how'd you like to hang out with me and my friend?"

"Is she as pretty as you are?" Blaise asked. _Oh this one is a charmer. _Aydin thought.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying that pretty girls travel in packs? Of course she is." Aydin smiled. _I wonder how this will play out. Hopefully I get to cross #74 tonight as well._ Aydin turned a left not once bother to look behind to see if they were following, she knew they were.

"Hey **Hermione**, I just met these pretty cool guys. What were your names again?" Aydin turned and looked at the boys with a big knowing smirk plastered around her face. _Oh yes _she thought_. This will be good. _

**AN**: That was the first chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. I don't know how long this will be. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)

Question...should I keep this perspective or switch em up?


	2. Chapter 2: The Bucket List

**AN**: Oh my goodness! Thanks for all the love thus far! I honestly wasn't expecting the amount of review/alerts/favorites that I got. [I was expecting ZERO!] So thanks for the confidence boost. :] So I'm currently in a musical at my school and we are opening this weekend so I don't know how much time I'll have to update. I'll definitely try my hardest to put them up quickly. At the very latest another chapter will be up by Sunday. If I didn't respond to your review I'm sorry. But all your questions/confusions will be cleared up this chapter. I looked over the previous chapter again and was like shootdang…there were some fuzzy parts. Well I'm done with my speech! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Still in effect!

Previously: "Hey **Hermione**, I just met these pretty cool guys. What were your names again?" Aydin turned and looked at the boys with a big knowing smirk plastered around her face. _Oh yes _she thought_. This will be good. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Bucket List<p>

_Damn Aydin. This is the last time I will EVER mention seeing mortal enemies in the same vicinity as us to her! _Hermione thought as she gave Zabini and Malfoy the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Well if it isn't Granger," Malfoy started with one of his famous smirks plastered across his face, "I thought bookworms never left the library, let alone dare to be seen at a club. What is the world coming to?"

Hermione scoffed, "Seriously Malfoy, we left Hogwarts five years ago. Lots of things have changed."

"So they have. Where's Weaselbee and Potty? Your bodyguards left you alone?" Malfoy nonchalantly asked as he sat down next to her to fill his sudden need of nosiness.

"Well you see Malfoy, I, unlike you; have multiple friends so I, unlike you, don't have the need to be around the same people 24 hours a day 7 days a week."

"Well I, unlike you—," Draco began a bit perturbed at not getting an actual answer.

"Are they always doing this?" Aydin whispered to Blaise as they both sat at the table, the other two obliviously unaware of their presence.

"Doing what, flirt-fighting?" Blaise asked. Aydin smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, ever since we were first years. It's really quite funny actually, before the war me and another friend, Theo Nott, had a pool going between the two of us to see how long it'd be before they'd hook up. But like I said, then the war hit and things…well they got pretty shitty. I assume Hermione's told you about our world and such?"

"Yeah, I was her first muggle friend, haha you magical folk and your terminology, cracks me up. Sorry anyway I was her first friend to find out she was going to Hogwarts. I was always a little jealous because she was always the one who was like 'oh that's not real' and real closed minded about things. Life's ironic right? So Blaise I get the feeling we are going to be good friends. So I have a proposition for ya if you are up to it."

"How'd you know my name? I never told you."

"Oh Hermione saw you guys and started taking about how much she disliked you, so I only naturally had to come talk to you to see what all the fuss was about. My name is Aydin by the way."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," Blaise said smoothly. Aydin smiled sweetly at him. "So what kind of proposition did you have in mind?"

"The one that can help you win that pool, but first, have you ever heard of a Bucket List?"

* * *

><p>"How dare YOU call ME egotistical! If I were to pick up a dictionary your face would be right next to the word!" Hermione bit back at Draco.<p>

"I actually think the word you are looking for is confident. And yes you are egotistical, I mean hello you are the physical incarnation of a know-it-all. And I am pretty sure that if one thinks they know it all…then they have a big ego."

"I do NOT think I know it all!"

"Oh right sorry, you KNOW you know it all"

Hermione opened her mouth to say some rather foul choice expletives but was interrupted by Aydin.

"Sorry to interrupt your rather "cute" way of catching up, but Hermione, we need their help."

Hermione and Draco both jumped at the other voice before remembering that there were two other people at the table with them. Hermione looked at her friend like she grew a second head as she processed what her friend had just said. "What the HELL are you on about?" Hermione got worried, "Are you drunk."

Aydin laughed. "Oh Hermione honey, we both know I don't get drunk."

"What do you get then?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Oh I get smashed, like I do the most bizarre things. No joke. Anyways, so I was looking at prices of some of the stuff we were gonna hit on the list and it's a helluva lot cheaper if you got parties of four."

"So we can find other people."

"Yes but they seem fun. Plus you also bet me that wouldn't break dance in the middle of that museum. And me you and the $20 I got from idiot foreigners know that I never collected on that so this is what I want." Aydin finished.

"That was six years ago."

"Yes but I still never collected. And I never forget things!"

Draco finally spoke up, "Um, hate to burst your bubble but, who the hell said I was gonna go!"

"Oh Blaise did," Aydin replied.

Draco turned to his 'friend'. "What the hell mate?"

"Draco you see me and Aydin here talked and what they're gonna do is pretty wicked. Like I honestly can't believe Granger of all people, had a part in planning some of this stuff."

"What sort of 'stuff'?"

Aydin intervened, "We are setting out to complete our Bucket List that we made when we were what 13? 13, Hermione? Yeah we finalized it a couple years ago but now things have finally slowed down for us both and we can actually do it."

"What in Merlin's name is a 'bucket list'?" Draco asked.

"It's a list of things one would want to accomplish before they die." Hermione answered automatically.

"5 points to Gryffindor!" Blaise joked causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

Draco ignored them and continued his conversation with Aydin. "Well what's in this bucket list of yours then?"

"You can only read it if you are gonna commit to it. The eyes of quitters or non-participants may not gaze upon the list!" Aydin dramatically finished.

"Ha, as if Malfoy would ever even think, of doing something so muggle. He's probably afraid he'll get contaminated or die from I'll-have-to-do-things-with-out-the-service-of-house-elves-itus." Hermione said in between chuckles.

"Is that a challenge Granger?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, just a fact. If it was a challenged I would've dared you."

"Well I triple dog dare you!" Aydin said in a childish voice. The other three stared at Aydin. "Oh my God, haven't any of you ever seen 'A Christmas Story'?" When she still got blank looks, she added, "Ignorant British bums. I swear people these days are so uncultured. Anyways we will be watching that one this trip. You can count on it. A triple dog dares is the king of all dares. You back down from that you lose respect from everyone."

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever head. And completely rubbish I mean how would other people know?" Draco asked.

"In kid-dome, everyone knows everything." Aydin replied with a serious face.

"Like I said earlier, Malfoy won't ever do it; he's too much of a chicken to do anything muggle."

"I'll do it." Draco said as he scooted his chair up to Hermione smirking in her face, "I'll make you eat your words by the end of this."

Hermione felt her face flush at their proximity. And cursed herself for it because Draco noticed and smirked even wider.

"That's not all she'll be eating." Blaise said through laughs.

"Yes! That's what he said!" Aydin yelled and joined him in his laughs.

_Wow they are really like Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum._ Hermione thought and took the brief pause from conversation to distance herself from Draco and scooted her chair over.

"Okay Draco you can see the list." Aydin gasped after finally getting her air back.

"How the hell did you know my first name?"

"Dude, I've been friends with Hermione for 15 years, I've heard her complain about you for the majority of them, plus she's the one who noticed you and so it was only natural for me to find out what the fuss was about. Oh yeah, I'm Aydin. And here," she said whilst reaching into her purse, "is our Bucket list!"

_**THE**__ Bucket List_

1. Fly in a hot-air balloon across a country

2. Sing your favorite song to an audience

3. Kayaking

4. Wakeboarding

5. Sailing

6. Scuba diving

7. Surfing

8. Visit ALL the Wonders of the World

9. Make friends with at least 5 strangers on the street

10. See the Northern Lights

11. Witness a solar eclipse

12. Go stargazing

13. Throw a mega party

14. Go on a road trip

15. CLUBBING

16. Go backpacking across at least 10 locations

17. Go swimming with dolphins

18. Live in a different country for at least 6 months

19. Act in a film (self-production or otherwise)

20. Camp out in the woods: Blair Witch style

21. Fall asleep on grassy plains

22. Fold a 1,000 origami cranes and give them to someone

22. Watch cherry blossoms in Japan

23. Get closure on all your hurt, grievances and unhappiness of the past

24. Bury the hatchet with all the enemies / people you had conflict with in the past or now

25. Do something completely crazy and out of character

26. Fly first class

27. Hit bull's-eye on a dartboard

28. Fly in a helicopter

29. Have dinner with someone you had only dreamed of meeting

30. Go on a cruise in the sea

31. Be a troubadour for a week.

32. Go on every ride in an amusement park.

33. Disney World

34. See 5 shows on Broadway

35. Times Square New Year's Eve

36. Hit up Vegas

37.-70. _Things ignorant magical Brits need to see/listen to_

71. Skydiving

72. Hang-gliding

73. Meet a hot celebrity.

74. Find Hermione a man. :D

75. Carpe Diem (List is subject to have things added upon it)

_You have read it and so you shall now do! _

"I just crossed out #15 obviously." Aydin added looking over Draco's shoulder.

"Do you guys have this memorized?" Blaise asked.

"Oh hell no, I don't have enough room in my head for all that. No, I just remember my favorite ones." Aydin replied.

"Oh okay, because when we spoke about it, you seemed to have them memorized. So what do we do now?"

"Well Aydin and I are going back to our hotel. And I suppose we shall all meet up tomorrow there?" Hermione asked trying to be the practical one.

"Don't want us to stay the night with you Granger?" Draco taunted.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Sound good to you guys?" Hermione asked addressing the other two.

"I guess we could do that. It really doesn't matter if they come with us or not we got two beds. We're gonna be real close while we complete this. Might as well start now." Aydin saw the pointed look Hermione threw her, "Or you know like they say the sun will come out tomorrow and it's only a day away, so we can just start then."

Aydin received more blank stares. "Seriously…Annie…redheaded orphan…musical…oh you guys are hopeless."

"I think we should meet up tomorrow. Give us all time to process." Blaise said noticing Hermione's discomfort and gave her a slight smile which he in turn received from Hermione.

"Whatever." Draco said and stood up, "Nine early enough for you?"

Hermione nodded and Aydin groaned. Hermione wrote down the name and address of their hotel and gave it to Draco. Their fingers brushed slightly and Hermione felt her heart slightly speed up and her palms start to sweat. But kept herself composed enough to give no reaction. _What was that?_ She thought.

Hermione gave a nod to both of them, and grabbed Aydin's arm so she was forced to shout her goodbyes rather quickly, for Hermione could be quite strong when she wanted to be.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked her once they got in their car.

"Carpe diem plus #...," Aydin referred to the list, "25 says bury the hatchet. Obviously you both have a hatchet; this will be good for you both. Who knows you might wind up becoming best friends or haha even marrying the dude."

"I suppose you're right."

"Giiiirll, I be ALWAYS right." Aydin said in what she called her 'hood-rat' voice as she began driving towards their hotel.

_I shouldn't have jinxed myself in the car earlier. I said today was a good day way before the day was officially over. Next time I'll reflect on the day before bed, because this one couldn't have ended much worse._ Hermione thought.

"Cheer up Herm. If they act like tools, I'll knock some sense into them. But I have a feeling things will be pleasant. And you know my feelings are 99.6% right."

Hermione smiled. "Good. Oh and by the way, we're gonna do number," Hermione looked at the list, "32 tomorrow. And remember that includes roller coasters. And I mean the BIG ones. The BIG, _TALL_, _**ABOVE THE GROUND**_ ones."

Aydin slammed on the brakes; thankfully the light was red so nothing illegal occurred. "You are an evil, evil little girl."

**AN**: What did ya think? Love? Hate? Review please and thank you! Remember probably no update til Sunday.

PS. Any other bucket list ideas?

* * *

><p>Thanks again to those who reviewed last time. Your comments made me smile! :]<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: 33 Amuesment Park Part 1

**AN**: So I when I said I wasn't going to be able to post till Sunday I was expecting butt-loads of homework all night this week. But tonight my teachers decided to actually be cool. So that means a new chapter for all you lovely people! Also, this story takes place in like today times. It'd be confusing for me to have to only use certain references and stuff from like just the 90s so for your knowledge its 2011, they graduated Hogwarts 5 years ago. And its late May.

**Disclaimer**: Is still rocking rolling and in effect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>_

"What in Merlin's name is a 'bucket list'?" Draco asked.

"It's a list of things one would want to accomplish before they die." Hermione answered automatically.

"Like I said earlier, Malfoy won't ever do it; he's too much of a pansy to do anything muggle."

"I'll do it." Draco said as he scooted his chair up to Hermione smirking in her face, "I'll make you eat your words by the end of this."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: #33. Go on every ride in an amusement park (Part 1)<p>

Hermione awoke to the sound of voices and a slight draft. She slid further down inside her cocoon of warmth and eavesdropped on whoever was up at; she looked at her watch, 7:45 in the morning.

"Guys you need to be quiet, I think we're starting to wake her up, and trust me, she HATES when she gets woken up rudely." Aydin said gently.

"What does she classify as a rude awakening?" Draco asked with an amused smirk.

"Hearing your voice first thing in the morning Malfoy you vociferous git," Hermione mumbled from underneath her mound of blankets startling the other three.

"See you woke her up!" Aydin said glaring at the boys before plopping down next to Hermione's immobile form, "Good morning star-shine, the Earth says hello!"

Hermione poked her head out of the cocoon and gave Aydin a surprised look. "How are you up this early and not pissy?"

"Oh well you see funny thing, when I set my alarm I forgot to change it, so I accidently set my 7'o clock alarm. So when I woke up and the room was dark I assumed that you were being a kind best friend and shut the blinds so the evil sun wouldn't wake me and went down to breakfast. So I hurried and got ready and went downstairs and saw these two balls of joy in the lobby arguing over what time they were supposed to be here.—"

"You picked out the time," Hermione interjected astounded.

"Yes well when I woke up this morning I couldn't remember, obviously it wasn't that important to me." Draco replied haughtily.

"Uh you seen me talkin', rude, anyways I figured out it was really like 7:30 so I pouted for a while then grabbed you a bagel from downstairs and brought them with me back here." Aydin finished slightly annoyed at the interruption of her story.

"Which brings you up to speed," Blaise added finally speaking.

"Oh hello Blaise, you were being quiet," Hermione said giving Draco and Aydin a mild glare.

"Did you call him 'Blaise'," Draco asked flabbergasted.

"Yes. What of it?"

"You never called him Blaise before."

"Well were going to be around each other a lot for the next who knows how long and he doesn't annoy me anymore. Actually he never really annoyed me; he was just friends with you."

"So are you going to call me Draco?"

Hermione laughed, "No, you still annoy me."

Blaise tactfully changed the subject, "Soo…what are we doing today?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys weren't in the car," Hermione gave Aydin a smirk, "We are going to Thorpe Amusement Park!"

"What is an amusing park?" Draco asked puzzled.

"An **amusement **park is this outdoor place where people can go to ride thrilling exciting rides." Hermione explained.

"I don't know if I get it." Blaise said scratching his head.

"Trust me," Aydin began, "when we get there you'll know. You'll hear sounds of despair, pain, and betrayal."

"You are 22 years old, you will be fine." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, "Now if you will be so kind as to GET OUT so I can get dressed and we can go!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we aren't going to be apperating?" Draco exclaimed outraged.<p>

"Malfoy use what little brain cells you have and think about it, we are going to be doing muggle activities. How do you think muggles would react to seeing people appear out of nowhere?" Hermione replied condescendingly.

"Oh I know! They'd shit their pants. I almost did when Hermione did it the first time around me. I'm driving!" Aydin shouted the last part.

Aydin threw her suitcase in the back and hopped in the front seat. Hermione added and undetectable extension charm to the trunk so Draco and Blaise could add their things and not have to cram them inside. Hermione moved to get in the passenger side seat, but Blaise beat her to it.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I like to be in the front when I'm in a car." He explained with a grin.

"You've been in a car?" Hermione asked surprised sliding into the back seat next to Draco.

"Yes, one of my mother's husbands collected muggle cars. They were a lot nicer than this. No offense." He added after realizing how that sounded.

"None taken, this is a rental." Aydin said with a smile, "Okay so I have rules when I drive. First rule I pick the tunes. I do take requests BUT they have to be in the genre I want to listen to. If I hear complaints we listen to the genre longer or I kick you out and don't let you in until you perform for me. And I'm being completely serious."

"She really is. Oh and Blaise make sure you put on your seatbelt if you value your life." Hermione added.

"Second rule: no dissin' the driver!" Aydin glared at Hermione, "I am an excellent driver."

"Of course you are, that's why the officer pulled you over that one time for drunk driving when you were stone cold sober."

"You said you'd never speak of it!"

"Hey I'm only letting these guys know what they are getting into."

"Well Granger as flattering as your concern for my welfare is, I think I can handle it."

"I am not concerned for you Malfoy I was more so talking about Blaise."

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you sleep better Granger."

"Hush I'm driving and this is what we're listening to." Aydin said interrupting Hermione's comment.

Lady Gaga began pouring through the speakers.

_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight yeah baby_

_Tonight yeah baby_

_I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight_

Aydin sang along doing limited dancing since she was still driving.

_You know this song isn't half bad,_ Draco thought to himself. _Neither is Aydin's singing._ To Draco's surprise Hermione joined her silly friend on the second verse and Draco found himself slightly leaned in _just so I could hear her_ _and potentially mock her_ he told himself. His surprise increased when he realized that Hermione was quite good as well. Draco found himself listening so intently to Hermione that when the song was over, he was slightly disappointed.

"Well we are here, you can count on Gaga to be able to entertain you from Point A to Point B with just one song," Aydin said turning off the ignition. She looked next to her and saw Blaise had his hands over the armrests in a death-grip.

"You know I don't know much about driving but I'm pretty sure that when those cylindrical things turn red it isn't a suggestion to stop but a mandatory requirement." Blaise said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Don't be such a wuss."

* * *

><p>"Don't be such a wuss." Blaise replied throwing Aydin's words back in her face. They were at the front of the line of the biggest roller coaster in the park. They only had this coaster called Saw, the Ferris wheel, and another ride called the Slingshot left.<p>

"Shut up!"

"Hey you did excellently on the other rides," Hermione said soothingly to her friend.

"Ha those are kiddie compared to this. This is how people die."

"I promise you, it'll be fine. And hey if anything remotely bad happens, remember you have three people who know how to cast spells that can help us in a potentially life-threating situation."

"Ok…"

"Yeah coaster-buddy, let's go!" Blaise exclaimed as he dragged her to one of the compartments at the front of the coaster.

"How is it I keep getting stuck with you?" Hermione asked Draco who only shrugged in response, and the two got behind their friends.

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but she was really quite frightened of this ride as well. She had seen the movie based off this ride and had to admit they did a good job at making it frightening. The workers came and strapped them in and Hermione's stomach started lurching.

"You ok?" Draco asked. Hermione gave a stiff nod. The workers started listing all the safety precautions and the warnings of the ride. Hermione felt her pulse start to speed up. _You're okay._ She thought. _Let's bring out that Gryffindor bravery._ However Hermione's head and heart weren't cooperating because the ride just lurched forward and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. Draco sighed and grabbed her hand from the safety bar.

"Just squeeze my hand when you get scared because I'm sure the ride is not nearly as much fun if you keep your eyes shut." He explained not meeting her eye. In a normal circumstance Hermione would've snatched her hand back; _but hey, _she thought_, I might as well take advantage of pleasant Malfoy while it lasts. _She smiled slightly._ I think this is one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me. _Then the ride made it to the top of the hill and they flew down 100 feet. Hermione screamed and could hear Aydin screaming right along with her. She gripped Draco's hand for dear life. They went through twists, turns, and corkscrews so by the time the end of the ride rolled by Hermione was laughing and whooping as she still held Draco's hand. Draco was very aware of their hands still touching but decided not to say anything until she noticed. Although he would never admit it out-loud, he rather enjoyed holding Hermione's hand. It seemed to fit his perfectly and was soft and warm. The ride pulled up, and the safety bars automatically lifted, liberating its captives. Draco helped Hermione out of the car and actually fully looked at Hermione for the first time since their meeting yesterday. She had really grown up and got out of her gawky teen years. However, Draco admitted to himself ever since the Yule Ball 4th year that he thought Hermione was beautiful. Her hair had tamed although he thought wild fit her; it was different and unique just like the girl it rested on. _Whoa, _he thought, _since when is she Hermione? Well I suppose I can call her Hermione in my head since I'm already in an admitting mood apparently. _Draco got out of his head and realized that Hermione was looking at him intently as well, so he looked into her honey eyes and saw them widen in surprise. He smirked and slowly withdrew his hand and sauntered over to Blaise and Aydin, leaving a flushed Hermione momentarily stunned.

_First he's sweet and holds my hand, then he caught me looking at him and was it a lonely girl's imagination or did we have a 'moment'. It sure felt like it. Had he always looked so attractive? His hair did grow out so maybe that's what it is. Or could it be that his eyes are so enthralling? _Hermione shook her head. _I need to stop these thoughts about Dra—__**Malfoy**__. These thoughts about __**MALFOY.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There's chapter 3. Ok now I seriously mean it. No more updates until Sunday. I highly doubt I'll end up getting another free night. Especially since the musical I'm in opens in 2 days! Thanks to all those who've reviewed/favorite/alerted. I promise when I get some time I'll personally reply to each of you but for now thanks so much, they really make my day.

How'd you like the Dramione-ness?

If you guys have any ideas for any of the tasks on the bucket lists, let me know. I'll definitely take them into consideration. Or if you just have any ideas for the story, I enjoy feedback.

Hope you enjoyed. :D


	4. Chapter 4: 33 Amuesment Park Part 2

**AN**: So closing night for the musical I was in was tonight which means update for all y'all! I would've had this up earlier but the cast party got pretty hype so I had to stay longer. Thanks so much for all the reviews thus far!

**Disclaimer: **Forgot to add that any song, movie, or novel references also do not belong to me but to their respective parties.

_Previously: _"Soo…what are we doing today?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys weren't in the car," Hermione gave Aydin a smirk, "We are going to Thorpe Amusement Park!"

_First he's sweet and holds my hand, then he caught me looking at him and was it a lonely girl's imagination or did we have a 'moment'. It sure felt like it. Had he always looked so attractive? His hair did grow out so maybe that's what it is. Or could it be that his eyes are so enthralling? _Hermione shook her head. _I need to stop these thoughts about Dra—__**Malfoy**__. These thoughts about __**MALFOY.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: #33. Go on Every Ride in an Amusement Park (Part 2)<p>

"Soo…what was that?" Aydin asked turning from the bathroom mirror to Hermione.

"What was what?" Hermione asked not looking up from washing her hands.

"You and Draco…I saw how you two were looking at each other." Aydin said as she fixed her blouse with a smug smile, "Is there something you need to tell me."

"Nothing to tell," Hermione said with the straightest face she could muster.

"Really…so there isn't anything at all you want to tell me…even the slightest, teeniest tiniest thing?"

"…so maybe Draco and I had a semi-moment, but I mean how does one even classify a 'moment' anyway," Hermione nonchalantly replied.

"Did you stare into each other's eyes?"

"Um…well…yes."

"Longer than five seconds?"

"I…suppose."

"Then you did! How do you feel about it?"

"Confused, I mean I totally dislike the guy and then he acts all flirty. I just don't know because I don't want to over-analyze something that's not there. Especially something I don't want there in the first place."

"So…you're telling me that you don't want Draco to like you, like romantically?"

"I do not have a preference on the matter but if I had to decide, I would decline."

"You are lying through your teeth! You like him and you do want him to like you back!"

"Aydin, this is the guy who made my life literally a living hell for years all throughout school. He made me feel inferior to the rest of the magical world for years. He is part of the reason why I always felt like I had to prove my worth through working so hard. How could I possibly like him?" Hermione finished with tears slightly welling up in her eyes.

Aydin pulled her into a hug, "Because maybe you he's grown up," she said softly, "and Hermione attraction defies all laws of logic. It is one of the most completely illogical things that exist in the world."

Hermione sniffed and smiled, "Did somebody famous say that?"

Aydin laughed, "I don't know, probably, I just said it because I've felt like I've heard it before and it sounded wise and inspiring, just like me!"

Hermione laughed, "What shall I do with you?"

"Get hype and finish this freaking item before the amusement park closes!"

"You're right let's go," Hermione turned to leave but Aydin grabbed her hand.

"Please think about what I said. There are worse things in the world then you like your old arch-nemesis, I mean I could run my ex. That is probably like the worst thing that could ever happen."

"Does he know you're back?"

Aydin shrugged, "I didn't tell him. But let's go back to the guys, they're probably flippin' out."

* * *

><p>"Merlin, girls take forever in the bathroom." Draco said looking at his watch which notified him that they'd already been ten minutes.<p>

Blaise just shrugged. "So, Hermione grew up nice."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend, uncertain of his point, "Yeah, I guess. Why you fancy her or something?"

"No not me. Figured you would since you used back it what was it…fourth year?"

"Ballocks! Just because someone looks sexy doesn't mean you fancy them."

"So you think Hermione is sexy?" Blaise said with a satisfied smirk.

"Don't think I said sexy."

"You did though. S'kay, not like I'm going to tell her or anything. Your secret is safe with me."

"I don't fancy her."

Blaise laughed, "Draco, your lies might convince yourself but they will never convince me. Seriously though, you should try to show her that you've changed. So you can at least be friends, or friendly."

Draco grimaced, if there was one thing he regretted it was the way he acted his last few years of Hogwarts, and especially the way he treated Hermione. "Yeah mate, I defiantly will do that."

"Do what?" Hermione asked suddenly appearing with Aydin.

"Come to muggle amusement parks more," Blaise answered for Draco, who followed along grateful for the excellent save.

Hermione just shook her head in disbelief, "This whole ordeal is just too bizarre for me. Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." With that she strolled off toward the ride with the other three in tow.

The Ferris Wheel sat two per cart, so Hermione decided to sit with Blaise while Aydin and Draco sat together.

"So Draco…do you know much about muggle history?"

"Um no not really," he replied confused.

"Well you see back in the 60s, America was divided by ethnicity. Black people were only allowed to associate with other black people and white people could only associate with other white people. Back then white people were thought of as the "superior" race and made up names for black people so that way they'd feel inferior. I'd tell you what they were called but I personally refuse to ever say those words because they are just so degrading. One day this guy, Martin Luther King Jr. decided that this wasn't okay and went about trying to change how things were. It wasn't easy, and didn't happen right away, but eventually people realized how ridiculous all the segregation was and ended up abolishing all of the laws and most people don't use those degrading terms anymore. America realized its mistake and grew up. Do you get my point behind all this?" Aydin finished.

"Yeah I do," Draco replied, "I also personally believe some words are so degrading that they don't ever need to be mentioned again and I don't mention them anymore." The story really hit close to home for him. He couldn't imagine not being friends with Blaise just because of the color of his skin, it was outrageous. _Sort of like blood status_. His conscience reminded him.

"I'm glad and maybe you should let Hermione know that. It might make things less tense if she doesn't think you're the same douche from school." Aydin replied with a smile.

Draco laughed, "Dully noted. And I must say I loved the subtlety of your story."

Aydin smiled, "It's what my stories are known for dude. And you know Draco, you're okay, don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I appreciate that," Draco said with a genuine smile.

Draco and Aydin then talked about the differences between muggle and magical music for the remaining time on the ride.

Blaise and Hermione were laughing so hard by the time they met up with them after the ride.

"What's got you two so worked up?" asked Draco.

"Oh my gosh, so this kid was trying to be a smooth to a couple girls and was showing them so moves on his _Heelys_, that's this muggle shoe where you can skate around, and he tripped and fell smack on his face. Then he tried to get up and he fell down again. Oh man it was priceless."

Hermione and Blaise got sent into a fit of cackles again.

"You know Draco that kid had the same face you had after Moody turned you into a ferret." Blaise added through laughs.

Hermione fell on the ground. "Oh I remember that face. I wish took a picture."

Draco just scowled while Aydin looked amused.

* * *

><p>After they composed themselves, the four-some went over to the Slingshot, their last ride. All four of them could ride this one together. "I don't know which side seems safer, the front or the back." Hermione said with slight worry on her face as she examined the seats.<p>

"Just cast a cushioning charm on the whole thing and we'll be fine," Draco whispered to her.

Hermione nodded and sat in the front with Aydin next to her with both boys in the back. The ride was a sphere that was attached to this giant bungee cord. Basically the cord winds the sphere back, like a slingshot, then releases and the occupants shoot forward. The worker came and strapped everyone in, and then sealed the sphere.

"Oh man this needs to hurry up." Aydin said, "Like how hard is it to push a button to start the freaking ride, I mean-," The rest of her words turned into screams as they shot forward.

"**Oh my God we're going to die**!" Aydin yelled as they plummeted back toward the Earth. By this time everyone else was whooping and cheering as Aydin screamed her head off.

"That was NOT fun," Aydin said as she struggled to walk off the ride. Everyone was slightly jetlagged.

The group left the park and climbed into Aydin's rental, this time with Hermione driving. Aydin once again took control of the music and soon the car was rocking out to "Party Rock Anthem".

"See Draco muggle music is better, you can get real hype to this." Aydin said while she fist-pumped from her spot in shotgun.

"This song is pretty wicked but a lot of stuff just isn't even in the same league as magical music." Draco replied with a smirk.

Blaise started singing along.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<em>

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya shake that<p>

"So where are we going to sleep tonight," Blaise asked after his 'part' was over.

"The car," Aydin replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We are going to have to get used to it because we're going to do number," she consulted the list, "14. Road trip and we can probably make number 20. Camp out Blair Witch style one of our stops." She finished as she rolled up the list.

"How are we all going to fit in this car," Blaise asked at the same time as Draco asked, "What does Blair Witch style mean?"

Hermione jumped in the conversation, "I'm putting an undetectable extension charm on the car so we can all fit comfortably, and I brought loads of bed stuff in one of my bags. And the Blair Witch Project was this is a 1999 American horror film where three student filmmakers who hike into the Black Hills near Burkittsville, Maryland in 1994 to film a documentary about a local legend known as the Blair Witch, and disappeared. The viewers are told that the three were never seen or heard from again, although their video and sound equipment (along with most of the footage they shot) was discovered a year later. This "recovered footage" is presented as the film the viewers watch."

"Another 5 points to Gryffindor for that spectacular answer," Blaise replied with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled into the parking lot of a children's park.

"Why are we here?" Draco questioned.

"Well you see Malfoy, I am tired and everyone else is as well, so we have to stop for the night since nobody is able to drive and sleep without getting injured," Hermione sharply retorted.

"Jeez Granger I was just asking a question no need to bite my head off." Draco countered with an offended look, making Hermione feel instantly guilty.

"Sorry Malfoy, I guess I'm just more tired than I thought." Hermione answered abashedly as she busied herself with getting the car ready.

* * *

><p>After the use of the spell each seat was now the size of a twin making each person fairly comfortable. They all left for the park's bathroom to freshen up before bed; however, Aydin grabbed Blaise before he went in.<p>

"So, does Draco like Hermione yet?" Aydin whispered excitedly.

"If he does, he isn't admitting it out-loud."

"Same for Hermione, they both piss me off. If you like someone just tell them. I mean they aren't kids anymore although they do argue like it."

Blaise laughed, "Exactly how I feel. I mean if I think a girl pretty, I'll say Aydin, I think you're gorgeous, you know what I mean?"

Aydin felt her heart skip a beat, "What was that?"

"I said if I think a girl's pretty I'd tell her. What did you think I said?"

"I could've sworn you said-,"

"Oh damn, I have Draco's toothpaste, he'll be needing that, g'night Aydin," With that Blaise scrambled inside the men's room.

Aydin stood there confused before shrugging her shoulders and walking inside the lady's room. _I must be really tired if I thought Blaise said I looked gorgeous. We're just friends right? Right._ Aydin answered for herself._ Blaise isn't even my type so I don't know why I'm tripping in the first place._

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Blaise wanted to know if we could watch Blair Witch before we do that camp out."

"What did you say?" Hermione said with a grin.

"Sure, but you'd be scared the whole entire time we'd be out there." Aydin said with a proud smile.

_Plus, I don't even think I need to be_ _relationship, after that horrible mess from the last one…yeah I'll just focus on helping Hermione. She needs it a lot more than I do._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So how'd you like it? I hope I answered any questions you guys had in your reviews. I'm not sure when I will be able to update again, but I'm sure it will be soon because I'll be home a lot with the holiday coming up.

PS. How'd you guys like the Aydin/Blaise part?

Reviews equal happiness! :D


	5. Chapter 5: 14 Road Trip

**AN**: I hope everyone had a fantastic Thanksgiving, I was going to put this up earlier but I was a stereotypical American and fell asleep after I ate. And for all you lucky ducks going Black Friday shopping…good luck!

**Disclaimer**: in effect

_Previously_: "We are going to Thorpe Amusement Park!"

"I'm glad and maybe you should let Hermione know that. It might make things less tense if she doesn't think you're the same douche from school." Aydin replied with a smile. "So where are we going to sleep tonight," Blaise asked after his 'part' was over.

"The car," Aydin replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We are going to have to get used to it because we're going to do number," she consulted the list, "14. Road trip and we can probably make number 20. Camp out Blair Witch style one of our stops." She finished as she rolled up the list.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>: 14. Road trip

Hermione awoke the next day surprised to see that she was not the first one up. Blaise sat on a swing and appeared to be lost in thought.

"You okay, Blaise?" Hermione asked as she took the swing next to him.

Blaise jumped startled. "Blimey Hermione, you about gave me a heart attack. Yeah I'm okay I was just thinking about how funny life is. I never thought that a week ago I would be hanging out with Hermione Granger for probably the rest of the summer." Hermione laughed.

"Trust me, I never expected this either. So Blaise I can't believe I never asked you but what have you been up to in the wizarding world?

"I'm the vice president for the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Hermione smiled, "I should've figured. I can't believe I didn't hear anything about that though."

"Well not all of us made it famous after the war Hermione," Blaise said flashing her one of his charming smiles, "So why haven't you picked a profession yet? I would've figured you'd be either a healer or in magical law by now."

"I don't know what I want to do for the rest of my life yet. That's partly why I agreed to go on this trip with Aydin. I thought it would help me figure out what I want to do with myself."

"What's the other part?"

"I missed Aydin. I haven't actually spent time with her in a few years because of the war."

"How long have you guys been friends?"

"Going on 15 years, we met when we were seven. I was visiting an aunt in America with my family, and she lived next door. We instantly became friends and she is the only muggle other than my parents who I told about the wizarding world."

"Did she freak out?"

Hermione laughed, "No she was actually quite cross. She was upset that I was magic and had always spent years trying to tell her magical things didn't exist."

Blaise laughed so hard he fell out of the swing, "I can actually picture lecturing someone on why magic isn't real. Oh life really is hilarious." Blaise's laughing subsided so he added, "Why are you up so early?"

"Oh I've always been an early riser, even during Hogwarts."

"Hey we have something in common!" Blaise exclaimed. Hermione just shook her head and stood up.

"C'mon Blaise, I need your help getting the other two up. Aydin isn't really cooperative when it comes to waking up."

Blaise chuckled and stood as well, "I bet she isn't."

* * *

><p>"Aydin honey, time to wake up," Hermione soothing whispered gently shaking her friend.<p>

"Shhh…it's still dark," Aydin mumbled.

"Aydin…we have to go…c'mon sleepy girl" Hermione tried again this time a little louder. Aydin muttered something incoherent that sounded like 'damn morning people ruining sleep' and covered her head with her pillow.

Meanwhile Blaise was getting Draco up.

"Drac, get your arse up." Blaise said while pouring water on him from his wand.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" Draco yelled as fell out his makeshift bed onto the car floor.

Blaise fell to the ground laughing, "I'm sorry mate I had to do it. I couldn't resist."

"I'm sure it was so hard," Draco hissed, "In fact I-,"

Aydin had picked up the keys and thrown them in the direction of the loud noise, which happened to be Draco, who was instantly silenced and looked at the mound of blankets taken aback.

Hermione joined Blaise on the ground.

"Did you hear that smack?" she asked Blaise between chuckles.

Blaise nodded grabbing his chest, "Oh that was so funny I can hardly breathe."

Draco just muttered to his himself about ex-best mates and know-it-alls.

Hermione composed herself. "Okay Malfoy hand me Aydin's iPod."

"I refuse to go near her or any of her things in her current state," Draco replied.

"Whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes as she _Accio-ed_ the iPod and began searching through songs, "Ah here this will wake her up." Hermione climbed into the seat next to Aydin and plugged in the iPod. The song began to flow through the speakers and Aydin slowly began to stir and by the time the intro ended she was up.

"When everybody else is getting out of bed I'm usually getting in it. I'm not in it to win it, and there's a thousand ways you can skin it." Aydin sang.

"She needs a song to get up?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Typically," Hermione replied with a smile, "Well if you want her in a good mood." Aydin turned around at the sound of voices.

"Hey Draco, what happened to you there's this big ass red mark on your face."

Draco seethed as Hermione and Blaise busted out laughing again.

* * *

><p>"So where are we driving to for this road trip?" Blaise asked Hermione from the front seat?"<p>

Hermione looked up from her book and opened her mouth to answer but Aydin beat her to it.

"Well ya see when me and 'Mione were little there were these woods by 'Mione's old house and we were convinced they were haunted and they even had this creepy story about this crazy cannibal lady who used to live there and would lure kids there to eat 'em."

"I wasn't convinced it was haunted." Hermione sputtered out. Aydin gave her the 'yeah-right' look from the rearview mirror. "I wasn't!" Hermione insisted.

"Well I guess will prove it won't we when we spend the night in those woods." Aydin said with a smirk as she turned to look at Hermione.

"Eyes on the road!" Hermione exclaimed and Aydin quickly turned back around.

"How long will it takes us to get there?" Blaise asked.

"'Bout three hours with a few stops in between," answered Aydin, "Hey let's watch a movie."

"The only thing you are going to be watching is the road." Hermione scolded.

"Well duh, I meant you guys watch a movie in fact watch Blair Witch since you boys are muggle culturally ignorant."

"How can we watch a movie in here?" Draco asked confused.

"This car has a TV attached to the inside of a car." Hermione answered for him as she got the movie ready.

* * *

><p>"That movie was absolutely ridiculous and the people acted simply idiotic throughout that whole situation." Draco exclaimed from their table at the restaurant they stopped at.<p>

"How 'bout you use your inside voice. But I do have to agree with you, I remember that movie being a lot scary when we were kids." Hermione replied to Draco who sat across from her.

"C'mon it's a classic thriller. You just aren't appreciating the fact that it's one of the first of its kind. Don't you remember how everyone believed that the footage was authentic? That's what makes it so scary. The uncertainty of whether or not you are actually watching a person's last moments on Earth." Aydin replied.

"I didn't think it was that bad. It was interesting." Blaise responded meeting Aydin's eye.

"Thank you Blaise," Aydin smiled brightly at him then turned to the other two, "I'll let your remarks about the movie slid, however if you say anything bad about any other classic movies I show you…bad things will occur."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Aydin held up her hand to silence him, "Just dwell on that for a little-oh shit!" Aydin exclaimed and sunk into the booth a little bit.

"What?" the other three asked her and turned to see what she looked at.

"Oh no," Hermione replied when she saw, "Okay act natural and you two don't look up at anyone."

"Not 'till one of you tells me what is going on." Draco indignantly replied.

"Malfoy please," Hermione pleaded looking at him while trying to slightly hide her face from other diners.

_Damn she looks adorable, _he thought, _plus it'll probably make it easier to be friends with her if I don't keep pissing her off._ "Fine," Draco replied, "but I won't be happy about it. And I demand all my questions be answered."

"I hardly expected you to be happy about it," Hermione replied with a smile. Just then a man who looked about their age approached their table.

"Hermione I thought that was your hair I saw how've you-oh, Aydin I didn't see you there." The guy said with a slight American accent. The guy was fairly tall, 6'5, with creamy white skin, tussled auburn hair and pale olive green eyes.

Aydin sighed slightly and looked up from her menu as she put on her best fake smile. "Oh wow Gavin, what are the odds of running into you here?"

"My uncle owns this place remember," Gavin replied with a slight smirk which got bigger when he saw Aydin eye the sign that read _Kincaid's_, which was his last name.

"You know I didn't," Aydin said feigning sweetness, "It has been what two years?"

"Two years," Gavin nodded, "You know it's so funny because I was actually heading up to those old woods the three of us would hang out in for that festival."

"Festival?"

"Yeah remember that old story about those kids? Well they started having a festival a few years ago for people who wanted to try and see signs of the paranormal."

"Well how about that," Aydin said as she started to clench her fists underneath the table and curse the idiots who created that stupid festival.

"Where are my manners?" Gavin asked as if he suddenly realized Draco and Blaise existed, "Gavin Kincaid and you are?" he asked as he held out his hand to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco replied as he shook his hand.

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise said as he shook Gavin's hand a little tighter than customary.

"So how do you two know these two?" Gavin asked not taking his eyes off of Aydin.

"Oh we're acquaintances with Hermione from school, and we decided to make plans with each other this summer." Blaise said as he eyed Gavin, "How do **you** know these two ladies?"

"Oh I used to live next door to Hermione and Aydin would always be with her. Those two were inseparable when we were children. So I guess you could say we go **way** back." Gavin replied as he turned his gaze to Blaise then back to Aydin, "isn't that right Aydin?"

"I suppose so," Aydin said while standing, "Well look at the time, we best be off. Places to be, you know how that is."

"Oh I do, maybe I'll run into you again now that you're back-," Gavin was interrupted by the appearance by a blonde woman who looked a few years younger than the group.

"Gavin I've been waiting for five minutes, how long does coffee take? I mean-oh Aydin…Hermione. How…nice to see you two again." The woman said in a voice that sounded like she was lying through her teeth.

Aydin looked like she was about to throttle the girl. But nonetheless smiled so insincerely it was a wonder why she wasn't an actress, "Diana, it's been so long. You look…well."

The woman stood at about the same height as Aydin, 5'8, but was undeniably larger than her and much bustier. Her hair was a bleach blonde color and was straightened nicely. Her blue eyes darkened with distaste.

"I've been well," Diana said then looked at Gavin, "very well. Did Gavy tell you the good news?"

"No 'Gavy' didn't," Aydin said looking at Gavin who looked like he wanted to join Aydin in the throttling of Diana.

Diana grabbed Gavin's arm, "We're together now, isn't that just simply brilliant?"

Aydin faltered a bit, "Fantabulous,"

Hermione took this as her cue to jump in, "Well we must get going but it was so wonderful to see you both," Hermione said with a fake smile of her own that appeared a little more sincere than Aydin's. With that she grabbed Draco and Blaise and dragged them out of the restaurant with Aydin in tow.

* * *

><p>Aydin said not a word as she sped off, while breaking several traffic laws. Draco, Blaise, and Hermione shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. Finally Aydin spoke or rather yelled.<p>

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HE'S WITH THAT FAT ASS, GOLD-DIGGING, BITCHY WHORE?"

The rest of the occupants had enough sense to just let her vent before asking any questions.

"GAVY, I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? 'Oh were TOGETHER now isn't that WONDERFUL?' I'll tell you what's wonderful bitch, weight watchers and you should definitely try it some time. And like seriously how in the HELL is it possible that we run into them on the way to the same place? One of you, tell me those odds, NOW!"

Hermione reacted first, "Aydin honey probably like one in thousand, but then again his uncle owns that place so more like half of that."

"So is it safe to ask who those people were," Draco asked.

"Want me to tell him?" Hermione asked. Aydin nodded smoke still coming out of her nose.

"Well," Hermione began, "Gavin was mine and Aydin's friend when we were kids. We've probably known him for about 12 years. He's an American but moved to Britain with his mum during his parent's divorce. Anyways we always hung out together during the summers until I went back to Hogwarts and then Gavin and Aydin would always spend the last few weeks together because Aydin's parents would always have her come back a week after I left, which my parents love because they adore Aydin. But anyways when we were 16 Aydin and Gavin began dating and they broke up two years ago. Diana was a girl who always picked on me when we were kids, and then one day Aydin got tired of her and picked up one of my dad's cricket bats, it's this muggle sports, and chased her around with it threating to smack her if she kept picking with me." Aydin laughed at the memory.

"I got it from here 'Mione," Aydin said, "So after my little stunt Diana left us alone. Then as we got older she started to seriously crush on Gavin, like stalker crush, and so she started to be 'friends' with us to get in better with him. Obviously it worked." Aydin spat the last part out as she pulled over and into gas station. That's when she broke down.

"Stupid jackass," she said through her tears, "he dumped me two years ago and yet here I am still crying."

"Hey," Hermione said softly as she pulled her into a hug.

"Aydin he is honestly missing out. That Diana girl was ugly as shit and really fat. You are gorgeous." Blaise said as he leaned toward the front from the back seat.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Aydin sniffed.

"Aydin, I've known Blaise since crib years, he doesn't console people unless he means what he says." Draco said, "And I agree with him you're a way better catch than that girl."

Aydin wiped her face. "I can't drive right now. Will you Hermione?"

"Of course, go sit back there with Blaise." Hermione wasn't an idiot. She saw the way Blaise looked at Aydin at the restaurant especially when Gavin came. "Come sit up here, with me Malfoy so Aydin can lie down."

"I'm getting sick of you bossing me around, Granger," Draco said as the four-some got out of the car to switch positions.

"Deal with it like a big boy," Hermione retorted.

Aydin curled up next to Blaise and put her head in his lap, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"No problem, just remember no guy, and especially not **that** guy is worth your tears," Blaise told her softly so only she heard him. Aydin smiled as Blaise gently caressed her head. _Blaise is such a sweet guy; he deserves somebody with a lot less baggage though. Especially if the war was as bad for him as it was for Hermione._ Aydin thought as she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Are we still going to go to those woods?" Draco asked Hermione.<p>

"I don't know. I'm going to go close to that area there's this park close by that we can park at for the night. But I'll see if Aydin is up to doing the camp out in the morning."

Draco nodded, "You know Granger, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you at school. I was a git, or rather a 'vile, loathsome, evil little cockroach' if I'm quoting you right, and I don't believe in blood status supremacy like I thought I used to believe in anymore. In fact, I probably stopped believing in all that when I was 13, I guess you really did knock some sense into me," Draco and Hermione both chuckled at that.

"I really appreciate that Mal-Draco. It truly means a lot." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes my apologies do tend to get that reaction," Draco said with one of his famous smirks as Hermione glared at him, "But I figure it's time for a fresh start…Hermione."

"I quite agree," Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a moment longer before Hermione broke the stare and turned back to the road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Honestly I was going to add all this stuff in later but it fit much better here so I added it in! :D What did you guys think? Please leave a review! I'll most likely post again Saturday or Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6: 20 Blair Witch Campout

**AN**: Hey so real life interfered and I actually ended up hanging out with a friend for the end of Thanksgiving weekend. And school kept me busy but I took a personal day today and decided to bust out a chapter! So here is the awaited chapter!

_Previously_:

Aydin sighed slightly and looked up from her menu as she put on her best fake smile. "Oh wow Gavin, what are the odds of running into you here?"

Diana grabbed Gavin's arm, "We're together now, isn't that just simply brilliant?"

"Stupid jackass," she [Aydin] said through her tears, "he dumped me two years ago and yet here I am still crying."

"I really appreciate that Mal-Draco. It truly means a lot." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes my apologies do tend to get that reaction," Draco said with one of his famous smirks as Hermione glared at him, "But I figure it's time for a fresh start…Hermione."

Chapter 6: 20. Camp-out Blair Witch style

* * *

><p>Aydin woke with a start and found she was still lying in Blaise's lap. She turned her head and found that he had fallen asleep against the car window. She smiled at the sight while thanking God she didn't wake him. Slowly and with caution she rose from her position and quietly got out of the car. Aydin took in her surroundings. Hermione had parked at their old hangout. Aydin shook her head as memories of simpler days fogged her mind. Aydin turned from her park and grabbed her bag from the car. After making sure the others were still asleep, she walked off in the direction of the town.<p>

Hermione stirred at the sound of rustling. Because of the war she'd become a light sleeper and was slowly trying to convert herself back to getting more than four or five hours of sleep. Hermione felt a pressure on her head. _That's odd_, she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Hermione had fallen asleep over the arm rest of her seat. Actually she had fallen asleep over the conjoined arm rest that the passenger side seat and the driver seat share. Hermione peered out of the corner of her eye and the sight she saw made her almost instantly shoot up. Almost. She was lying on Draco's arm that covered the arm rest whilst Draco himself had made her head his pillow. _How do I go about this without waking him up...I wonder_. Slowly she lifted her arm up and placed it next to where their heads met. Keeping her hand in place Hermione withdrew her head and slowly set Draco's head on his arm. He seemed to still be asleep so she breathed a sigh of relief. _Crisis averted. I can't even imagine his reaction to our...sleep snuggle...I suppose that would be the technical term of what occurred_. Hermione looked in the back seat and found one occupant. _Hmm where'd Aydin run off to?_ Hermione pulled out her cell phone and dialed Aydin's number. _No answer, that's just bloody fantastic. She knows how I worry. Oh she better not be doing anything exceedingly daft._

Aydin knocked on the shadiest door in the whole neighborhood, which is saying a lot because the neighborhood in question was very upscale.  
>"Who's the bloody fucking wanker knocking on me door at this ungodly 'our of the day?" a voice from inside yelled.<br>"The same 'bloody fucking wanker' who is the reason why you believe all Americans are fan-freaking-tabulous!" Aydin yelled back.  
>The door flew open. "Me girl's back!" I short stocky man ran out and scooped Aydin in for a bone-crushing hug.<br>"Missed you too Finn, but I can't breathe!" Aydin gasped out.  
>"Sorry darlin' but you couldn't very well expect me to not be excited to see you after what two, three years? Where's your other half?" Finn finally noticing she was alone.<br>"Hermione is asleep in our car. We came back for the festival."  
>"How'd you even know about that? It just started becoming a thing after last year." He said walking into his house sitting on the couch.<br>"Well we didn't know about it actually," Aydin said as she sat next to him, "we were coming because we had to spend the night in those woods for our bucket list-,"  
>"Wait, you guys are actually doing that?"<br>"Yes we are. But anyways guess who ended up running into blasts from the past. One guess who?"  
>"Oh jeez."<br>"That is the understatement of my reaction." Aydin said as she began relaying her run in with Gavin and Diana.  
>"Oh love, I'm so sorry. Want me to kick his sorry arse?"<br>Aydin laughed at the mental image but shook her head, "No if anyone is going to beat him down it's gonna be me. Okay so the other part of the reason why I needed to seek you out other than the need to see your gorgeous face was to use your shower. I just really felt the need to wash away all that mess from yesterday."  
>"Of course you can. My shower really isn't that up to par though." Finn said as he led her toward his bathroom.<br>"I don't mind as long as if works." Aydin said as she followed. Finn turned on the shower for her, or rather beat it till it turned on, and gave her a towel.  
>"Holler if you need anything, or just want company." He said with a wink.<br>"Out," Aydin said laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Ok Hermione calm down. It's only been about an hour since she's been gone and it's only 11:30, you are over-reacting. Hermione had taken to pacing around the car so she could silently worry and not wake the boys.<em> Hermione had taken to pacing around the car so she could silently worry and not wake the boys.  
>"Jeez Granger I think the ground is starting to sink with your incessant pacing." Draco's voiced drawled from the car as he lazily stuck his head out. A smirk appeared as he saw Hermione's startled jump.<br>"Back to last names are we?"  
>"Old habits die hard. So what's got your knickers in a twist?"<br>Hermione rolled her eyes at his crudeness, "Well if you must know, Aydin's been gone for about an hour, at least an hour since I've been up and I have no clue where she is since she won't answer her damn phone!" Hermione finished the last bit louder than she intended as she once again began dialing Aydin's number.  
>"Wazzgoinon?" Blaise mumbled from the car.<br>"Nothing Blaise go back to sleep."  
>"Can't," Blaise sighed, "Already opened my eyes. What about a damn phone?"<br>"Aydin wasn't here when I woke up and she hasn't been answering her phone," Hermione answered as she once again got the voicemail.  
>"Aydin's missing?" Blaise shot up and smacked his head on the ceiling which caused him to fall on the car floor in pain, and Draco to bust out laughing at his friend's misfortune. Blaise stumbled out of the car swearing quite colorfully.<br>Aydin laughed, "You Brits and your swear words, funniest thing ever."  
>Hermione ran up to her friend and hit her in the arm. "Why would you leave and not let anyone know where you were going?"<br>"Well I would've woke you but you all looked soo adorable sleeping especially you-"Hermione slapped her hand over her friend's mouth.  
>"Say a word and I will send you a nasty hex."<br>Aydin gave her friend a skeptical look but conceded.  
>"Is it my cue yet?" a voice called.<br>"Oh my goodness! Finn!" Hermione ran into the arms of her old childhood friend who lifted her and spun her around.  
>"Wow I think you shrunk if that's possible," Finn said as he sat her down.<br>"You know I was thinking the same about thing about you." Hermione replied with a smile.  
>"Hardy har har," Finn noticed Draco and Blaise giving him wary looks, "these the blokes you mentioned Aydin love?" Finn smirked as he saw Blaise's eyes narrow at his term of endearment for Aydin. No one else had seemed to notice.<br>"Yeah this is Blaise and that's Draco," Aydin said indicating the boys respectively. Finn nodded at the boys.  
>"Well I best be off, festivals don't set up themselves. You two try to take good care of me girls. Bye me loves!" Finn chuckled as he noticed Draco's eyes seem to darken as well. But once again the group seemed oblivious. <em>I suppose things are always made aware in due time<em>. Shaking his head he turned and walked down the street.  
>"I missed him soo much!" Hermione exclaimed.<br>"Girl I missed him more. After all he's MY boo!"  
>"Oh man I remember that. That was hilarious one of the top 5 best moments of my life thus far."<br>"Hey you know what we should do…add it to the list! In fact..." Aydin trailed off and pulled out the list and began scribbling on it, "there. Now we must do it."  
>"I hate to break up what seems like a wondrous trip down memory lane but there are a few people who would like to be brought up to speed." Draco said slightly off-put at being ignored.<br>Hermione and Aydin looked at him like they just realized he existed, looked back at each other, and laughed.  
>"Where do we even start?" Aydin asked.<br>"Alright I'll give the abridged version. So Finn is our big brother. He always looked out for us when we were kids; even though he was only a year older. What we were referring to was this night where Aydin taught our circle of friends American." Hermione told them while chuckling at the last bit.  
>Draco and Blaise both mirrored the textbook definition of perplexed.<br>"Trust me," Aydin said, "it's awesome and you guys won't be able to say you've experienced the world unless we do it plus I just added it to the bucket list."  
>"I forgot we could add things," Draco said.<br>Aydin nodded before changing the topic, "So it's like noon now so let's go show them around all our old hangouts before we go to the festival. I believe it starts at dark. So I guess that means like seven-ish?"  
>Hermione pulled her to the side, "Are you sure you're okay? We don't have to go now if you don't want to. We can go at another time."<br>"Oh Hermione," Aydin said as she hugged her, "If we don't go he wins. I refuse to lose and I'm totally over him."  
>"Did you eat chocolate today?" Hermione warily eyed her friend.<br>Aydin sheepishly grinned, "After my shower at Finn's."  
>"You already showered?" Hermione's said as she ran to the car to grab her things.<br>"When have I ever looked as fresh as I look right now without taking a shower?"  
>Hermione looked at her friend. She was sporting a romper with the top half grey with silver glitter over it and the bottom half stylized as black jean shorts. Her hair was freshly curled and she had tied a purple bandana around her hair as a make-shift headband. Aydin completed her look with purple boots. <em>She does look fresh…wait a minute,<em> Hermione thought, "Are those mine?"  
>"Yep thanks by the way. Anyways," Aydin quickly added as she saw the spark of annoyance in her friend's eye, "let's drive over to Finn's cuz I got his key."<p>

* * *

><p>"So I guess dark for them was really more six-ish," Blaise said smirking at Aydin who just shrugged in response.<br>"C'mon you guys let me tell you the full story of 'the Witch of the Wood'. These people 'round here are quite clever aren't they?" Aydin sarcastically asked as she proceeded to traipse the group around the festival's set up of merchandise and carnival games, "So the story goes like this, long ago there stood an even smaller town than the one that is here. The town was overall very prosperous and happy, until one year, a very peculiar old woman came to town selling medicines. The happy town welcomed her with open arms and allowed her to stay in an old abandoned house at the edge of the woods. Everything was pleasant until one night a group of children ran to the town's elders and accused the woman of attempting to draw their blood and witchcraft. They town's elders didn't stand for this and so they denounced the woman as a witch and hung her till she was dead. The next year around that same time, every child that accused the woman disappeared never to be seen again. The town's folk flipped out and fled their town in fear they'd be next. Years later this good ole town was built on top of their very location and ever since children have always disappeared during the summer. People didn't really start associating the missing children with the witch until 40 years ago when five children were ritualistically murdered and then claims of a pale elderly woman wandering the woods late at nights became more frequent. A few years after that people of all ages started disappearing, which really drove the hype up that is was the witch taking revenge on the town that murdered her. So I suppose now people decided to throw witch-hunting festivals." Aydin finished as she looked up at a large banner hung from two trees that read, WITCH OF THE WOOD 2nd ANNUAL OVERNIGHT WITCH HUNT.

"The story sounds very similar to the Blair Witch legend." Draco said.

"Yes well, movies rarely have completely original storylines. Most just take their favorite bits and pieces from other things and then combine them and call it their own." Aydin replied, "So what are the odds that she was one of your kind?"

"Probably not very likely," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "If she was a real witch she would've been able to get out of that situation before she got caught. She was probably a disturbed woman and had an offspring who enacted revenge when they heard word of their mother's death." Draco and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Hey you know what would be really funny?" Aydin said with a sly smile plastered across her face.

* * *

><p>"We shall now commence the hunt," the festival's MC said over a microphone.<p>

"Ready for this," Finn said coming up to the four-some who looked especially excited.

"Oh yeah! I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight," Aydin said cheerfully.

Finn laughed, "Love nobody's seen or heard anything related to the tale in 20 years. I highly doubt it."

"Well you never know Finn," Hermione said as she strolled past him and into the forest with the others in tow, "Coming?"

"No I have to stay here in case of technical difficulties," he replied solomnly.

Hermione and Aydin waved their goodbyes and continued walking.

"I don't see why we still have to set up the tent," Draco complained as he and Blaise dug through Hermione's huge purse looking for the tent.

"To make it more convincing," Aydin replied joyfully.

"Bugger this, _Accio_ tent," Draco and Blaise said simultaneously catching the mess of tent that popped out of the bag. The boys magically assembled the tent and then the group went off to 'hunt for ghosts'.

* * *

><p>"Shut up," Draco harshly whispered to the group barely containing their laughs, "they'll hear you."<p>

They had spotted a rather large group of witch hunters and decided to let them have a close encounter of the wizarding kind. Draco, Blaise, and Hermione and lifted their wands and silently sent spells towards the group. Suddenly a pale silhouette appeared barely ahead of the group and the woods around the group echoed with scratchy cackling laughter as wind blew leaves around the group. Almost immediately the whole utterly petrified festival go-ers high-tailed it out of the woods, screaming all the way; leaving behind four people laughing hysterically at their fear.

"I hereby place Aydin into Slytherin house, this one is quite cunning," Blaise said between laughs.

"Oh no, you've gone and left me for the dark side of the force," Hermione said jokingly which caused herself and Aydin to start laughing even harder.

"One more group?" Draco asked standing up and offering his hand to Hermione.

"Yes," Aydin answered, "And I know the perfect candidates."

* * *

><p>"Gavy did you hear that?" Diana asked clinging to Gavin even more.<p>

Gavin sighed in frustration, "It was just a twig Diana, why'd you come if you're scared of the dark?"

"Because I thought we'd be in our tent all night," Diana said wiggling her eyebrows quite unattractively.

"You know Diana I don't think—"

"DID YOU HEAR THAT," Diana said in an unnerving high pitched voice.

Gavin actually did happen to hear something, before going deaf in his left ear. It had sounded like laughter…elderly laughter. Gavin started geeking out, "Oh man, it's the ghost, were going to see her!"

"W-w-why are you so excited?" Diana stammered.

"This is a once in a lifetime experience! Oh pinch me am I dreaming?"

Just then a branch flew off a tree and smacked him in the back. And the wind started picking up fallen twigs and spinning around them in a cyclone-like manner. Diana began hyperventilating, while Gavin pulled out his video camera.

"Oh I can't believe I'm capturing this!" He exclaimed.

"GET OUT" a voice bellowed from the trees. Diana didn't stick around to argue and shot out of the woods like a bat outta hell. Gavin couldn't take a hint.

"Why are you haunting this area? Is this your attempt of revenge for your death long ago?" Gavin said sounding a lot like a news reporter.

"No," the voice whispered eerily, "but THIS IS!" a pale woman with a distorted rotting face flew toward him making him drop his camera and run in fright out of the woods.

The four fell down laughing as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Best. Breakup. Revenge. Ever!" Aydin laughed joyously.

"I think the bugger shit his pants," Blaise sniggered.

"Oh I hope he did. I forgot all about his thing for the paranormal. Oh I bet we made and ruined his day. I am thoroughly pleased." Aydin replied, "Let's go back to the tent."

"We are actually staying in that? It's not even a wizarding tent and it's small." Draco whined.

"Draco you are 22 years old. You can spend one night in a tent." Hermione lightly scolded.

"I'm too awake to sleep." Blaise lamented as soon as they all got into the tent.

"Now's the perfect time to do our latest list item, don't you agree Aydin?" Hermione asked her friend with a knowing smile.

"Oh yes it is. Prepare to have your minds become cultured." Aydin said dramatically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I know. Not much Dramione. I was really trying to get the Blair Witch part out of the way so that way next chapter can be focused more on everyone's favorite couple. Reviews make me smile! Thanks to all of you who've done so. Oh yeah and in case you didn't know, I basically used the same legend as Blair Witch for this town's legend. Next chapter will be out by Friday at the absolute latest. I actually mean it this time.


	7. Chapter 7: 12 Stargazing

**AN**: I'm **so** sorry! This is my senior year and finals are all next week so my teachers have been piling on reviews and if you knew my econ grade, you'd know I really need the review. :D So with Christmas break I'll try and update more. I'll aim for at least two reviews…but no promises because my birthday (18th) and Christmas is the same week so don't plan on any updates from the 21-25. All right enough of my rambling. Here's the latest chapter!

_Previously_: (so there were a lot of lines I could've used so I just summed it up this time). The gang caused trouble for unsuspecting festival goers and Gavin and Diana. Then:

"We are actually staying in that? It's not even a wizarding tent and it's small." Draco whined.

"Draco you are 22 years old. You can spend one night in a tent." Hermione lightly scolded.

"I'm too awake to sleep." Blaise lamented as soon as they all got into the tent.

"Now's the perfect time to do our latest list item, don't you agree Aydin?" Hermione asked her friend with a knowing smile.

"Oh yes it is. Prepare to have your minds become cultured." Aydin said dramatically.

**Chapter 7** 12. Stargazing

* * *

><p>"You know what…they aren't ready to learn American yet." Aydin said after a moment of contemplation.<p>

"Yeah, they need to be in the muggle world longer," Hermione agreed.

"What? We are totally ready!" Blaise exclaimed taken aback.

"Calm yourself young padawan, ready soon you'll be." Aydin said in her Yoda voice.

Draco and Blaise started at her, "What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Aydin's face fell and she turned to Hermione fuming, "I simply cannot stand their ignorance any longer. We're having movie day tomorrow," she turned back to the boys, "to answer your idiotic question; the voice was Yoda, one of the most badass movie characters ever. You'll learn tomorrow."

"So what are we gonna do tonight then?" Blaise whined.

During Aydin's little ignorance rant, Hermione had pulled out the list and was in the process of choosing something off the list. She smiled when she saw number 12. "We are going to go stargazing Blaise." Hermione said.

"What for when three out of four of us have definitely stargazed before?" Draco asked.

"Actually we all have but Aydin and I haven't ever done it together before so we put it on the list," Hermione replied, "So let's go before the night passes us by."

* * *

><p>"You know…as smart as we all are we should've remembered that tonight was quite cloudy." Aydin said as they all lay on their backs looking up at the almost pitch black sky save two or three stars. Aydin sat up, "How 'bout…we play truth or dare?"<p>

"Uh how bout no," Hermione said trying to telepathically communicate with her friend that it was a bad idea. The message didn't get received.

"Hermione we'll play sober this time so you'll be fine, let's play," Aydin said as her phone suddenly buzzed. Aydin looked down at it, read the message and almost dropped it as she stood up suddenly calling the person. "Hell yes I want tickets! Can you get me four?" Aydin looked at the time on her phone, "we'll be there in 'bout 20. If you give them away I will violently disfigure your face. I mean it Ollie! Ok see ya soon." Aydin hung up and turned to her nosy friends. "Why are you still sitting? Get your asses in gear or we'll miss them!" with that she started sprinting towards the car. The others looked at each other and followed suit with Blaise and Draco racing after her and Hermione slightly behind them.

"Why…didn't…we…apparate…?" Hermione gasped as they caught their breath while Aydin sped away from the parking lot.

"I…don't know." Draco replied from right next to her, catching his breath as well, "but what…did…I run for?"

"Ollie has Linkin Park tickets…front standing tickets." Aydin said jumping up and down in her seat.

Hermione gasped, "LINKIN PARK?" Hermione saw Draco and Blaise's blank look and frowned, "Here this is Linkin Park." She picked up Aydin's iPod and blasted In the End.

"I'm refraining from singing just so you guys will understand the awesomeness that is Linkin Park."

The vocals began.

(It starts with one)  
>One thing I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme<br>To explain in due time  
>(All I know)<br>time is a valuable thing  
>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings<br>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
>The clock ticks life away<br>(It's so unreal)  
>Didn't look out below<br>Watch the time go right out the window  
>Trying to hold on but didn't even know<br>Wasted it all just to  
>(Watch you go)<p>

Draco had to admit to himself that the song was quite good and was interested to hear what Aydin called their new stuff that was 'killing it'.

* * *

><p>"No…fucking way!" Aydin screamed though the others could barely hear her. Hermione and Aydin began clapping and singing along with the rest of the crowd. Draco and Blaise tentatively began clapping as well. Linkin Park had a surprise number in their set; it was a Rolling in the Deep cover.<p>

"C'mon Blaise, sing," Aydin said nudging him with a smile. Blaise grabbed her hand and began singing along, smirking when he saw her face flush slightly.

"This is bloody fantastic," Draco said to Hermione. Hermione turned and gave him a questioning look but didn't stop singing. Draco leaned closer into her ear and repeated it again. Hermione smiled nodding her agreement.

The song ended and turned into the Catalyst, which caused the people around them to begin jumping and a mosh pit was beginning to be formed.

"Join or get trampled," Aydin shouted to them and without letting go of Blaise's hand began joining the rest of the crowd.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was looking like a kid at the zoo seeing a tiger for the first time. She laughed at her own analogy and took Draco's hand. The instant their hands clasped the stage lights turned on and flickered a multitude of colors. _How fitting._ They both thought.

"Finally realize how irresistible I am Granger?"

"As if Draco, this is for your protection so if you get nudged out the way by people, we won't get separated."

"I didn't realize you cared so much about me, _Hermione_." smirked Draco.

"You didn't realize it because my care is non-existent." Hermione huffed.

Draco thought for a moment, "Now I think we both know I have a special place in your heart."

"If by special place you mean the special place for annoying, Slytherin prats; then yes you are the only one in that special place."

"You see you do care about me."

Hermione brought her hand to her head. Unfortunately for her, it was the hand that still held Draco's. She quickly brought their hands down when she realized what she did.

"Hermione," Draco said in fake shock, "just because you're in love with me does not give you the ability to put my hands all over yourself…at least not in public," Draco said wiggling his eyebrow. Hermione scoffed and released his hand and walked closer to Blaise and Aydin. Draco walked after her and grabbed her hand again, "Hey I was just kidding. So come on let's do whatever the hell these muggles are doing." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Best. Night. EVER!" Aydin said as they got back to the tent, "Oh man I just wanna marry Ollie so much right now."<p>

"Who was that girl?" Blaise asked from underneath his pillow.

"She got made fun of a lot when we were little as well, and I and Hermione were always nice to her so she liked us. So when she got older she became an event coordinator for like a bunch of different theatres so she always gives us free tickets. I also keep in touch with her. In all seriousness though, I couldn't believe how strong Chester's vocals were, they are so awesome live I'm so glad we went because that's probably going to be the concert of the year." Aydin mumbled the last part as slowly she fell asleep.

"I knew she was about to fall asleep, she was getting so slap happy on the drive back." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, concerts take a lot out of you." Draco decided, "Well…good night."

"Good night Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This one took me so long to write because I got stuck a few times. So Linkin Park really did cover Rolling in the Deep and if you haven't heard it yet, listen to it right NOW! Please and thank you because it's freaking awesome. So after movie night what should they do next? Any preferences? Also any movies you'd like to see referenced. No guarantees I'll definitely for sure include them but the possibility that I will is very high! Please leave a review. They make spending hours writing chapters worth it! Sorry this chapter is so short I promise the next one will be twice as long. But hey, there was more Dramione! Also don't you love how I made them gaze at celebrities instead of actual stars? Gotta love word play! :D


	8. Chapter 8: 37 to 70 Movie Night

**AN**: So I haven't uploaded in like forever and a freaking day. These past couple weeks have been crazy for me. Especially last night, it was my birthday and me and my friends, well…we party rock. Alright, here's the newest chapter! :D

PS. If you haven't seen any of the movies I reference in here…you must see them!

_Previously_: Ok so the gang went stargazing. And by stargazing I mean they went to a Linkin Park concert. They are going to have movie night because Aydin is tired of Blaise and Draco's ignorance in regards to muggle cinema.

**Chapter 8: **37.-70. Things Ignorant Magical Brits need to see/listen to

* * *

><p>"You know…when I write things, I need to stop writing so messy. Because I really cannot read what this says…oh wait yes I can it says Lion King. Yes most definitely we shall watch!" With that Aydin grabbed yet another movie from her bottomless bag of cinematic entertainment.<p>

The gang had traveled to a local hotel for the day so they could have a more comfortable setting for their non-stop movie marathon.

Hermione eyed the growing mountain of movies, "Hey how bout we do a top 5 because you know there is only 24 hours in a day."

Aydin pouted, "How 'bout 10?"

"7?"

"…Fine," Aydin said and quickly turned her head to hide her triumphant grin, "Well now I have to pick between seven…" Aydin began pouting again as she looked from her list of epic movies to her stack of epic movies.

"How about you think of genres and one from each?" Hermione suggested.

Aydin sighed, "I suppose that'll work…but then I start thinking of sub-genres. I'm just kidding Hermione. Learn to take a joke, the boys did. Didn't you boys?" Aydin asked with a Cheshire cat smile. Draco scoffed haughtily while Blaise shook his head without looking up from the hotel's TV Guide.

Early Aydin had told them an edited version of Hermione's rules for movie marathons.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

"Ok so if you guys don't want Hermione pissed during the marathon you need to follow these simple rules. One, don't talk during the movie unless either A, it's necessary or B, you cleared it in advance. Two, no talking means no questions until credits, most questions will have been answered before they arrive. Three, no singing-along, oh well I guess that was more the rule for me. And four, my personal favorite, all participants must were footie PJs." Aydin told the confused boys.

"What the bloody hell are foot p jays?" Blaise and Draco asked almost simultaneously.

Aydin held up a plastic bag and held back a laugh.

"Hey guys I'm back and I got snacks. I got these-" Hermione stopped and dropped her grocery bags. She then fell on the floor busted out laughing. Draco and Blaise were wearing adult footie pajamas and they were both looking quite uncomfortable.

"What is so funny Hermione?" Draco asked slightly offended. He thought he looked quite attractive in this monstrosity called foot something or other.

"W-W-Why are y-you wear-wearing that?" she asked in between laughs.

"Well Aydin said that-" Blaise began.

"Ok let me guess, she told you to wear those for movie night?" When the boys nodded she continued with a chuckle, "You just have to wear PJs. Doesn't matter what kind. She is so terrible, at least she didn't take any pictures right?"

"Well she said you love to capture memories," Draco parroted, feeling dumber by the second. He observed Hermione's attire. It consisted of a black pajama shirt and a faded lime green T-shirt that said GAP. _Why the bloody hell did I instantly believe Aydin and think that Hermione would want all of us to wear this ridiculous outfit. __**Because you like her, **_his conscience told him._Well yeah but that's not why I did it. I did it because I wanted to…to…oh I don't know why, but that is not why I did it._

Taking his last verbal comment as her cue Aydin exited the bathroom, wearing perfectly normal PJs consisting of Mickey Mouse pajama pants and a yellow tank top. Feigning ignorance of the boys' presence, she chose instead to talk to Hermione, "Wanna see my new background?"

Hermione held out her hand for Aydin's phone. Aydin sighed, "You ruin all my fun." Aydin turned to the boys, "I'm sorry boys, it just you guys are such easy targets and it was so funny. Man, I can't even remember the last time someone did what I said when I was playing around. Oh you guys are such good sports, right?" This spawned the silent treatment from Draco and Blaise's nods and head shakes.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Draco was now wearing his old green Slytherin Quidditch jersey and black sweats. Blaise on the other hand a pair of Aydin's pajama pants, magically enlarged Goofy pants, with a matching yellow Goofy shirt he got from Hermione.<p>

"Ok I'm done I picked them. No more changes just someone make the rest go away before I change my mind." Aydin said as she closed her eyes.

Hermione took the collection from her friend's hands, "Titanic, Star Wars, Fried Green Tomatoes, A Christmas Story, Lion King, Matrix, Lord of the Rings, and Zombie Land. Seriously you picked Zombie Land? Hey wait this is eight movies."

"One Zombie Land is hilarious and is the scariest out of all of them and we needed a horror-ish movie so I picked it and I cannot and will not take one of them out." Aydin said defiantly.

"Whatever," Hermione looked at the room's clock. It read 8:46, "Put the first one in while I push the beds together." Hermione grabbed her wand and with a few swish and flicks, the beds were pushed and merged together to make a super king-sized bed.

"Wow Hermione, you went through so much effort to be closer to me." Draco said plopping down on the newly merged bed.

Hermione sighed, flicked her wand and vanished the legs on one side of the bed. Draco came tumbling off, so she quickly replaced them and took his spot. "You were in my spot," she simply said with a smile.

"And you couldn't just ask me to move?"

"As if you'd actually move just because I asked you."

"Hey I would've eventually moved."

"Key word ladies and gentlemen…eventually."

"Both of you shut up with your lovers spat, the trailers are playing." Aydin said as she ran up to the bed and sat next to Hermione in the middle of the bed. The boys had the choice of sitting on the outside of either lady.

"So what is this?" Blaise asked sliding in next to Aydin.

"Lion King, the most epic Disney film ever!" Aydin exclaimed, "Oh I shall be silent except for one part in the beginning that I need to sing because it's my jam."

"Circle of Life?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"You know it!"

Hermione smiled, "The chant part?" Aydin nodded. "You'll be the loud one?"

"That's a given."

The movie began.

A: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba  
>H: Sithi uhm ingonyama<br>A: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
>H: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<br>A: Ingonyama  
>H: Siyo Nqoba<br>A: Ingonyama  
>Both: Ingonyama nengw' enamabala<p>

As soon as the main singer began Hermione and Aydin instantly fell silent. Draco was so mesmerized from the plot, to the music, to just the vibrancy of the technical aspect of the movie that he found himself feeling disappointed when the credits rolled.

"That. Was. So. Awesome!" Blaise exclaimed. "Do you have a Lion King shirt?" Aydin and Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I don't Blaise," Hermione answered, while Aydin just shook her head as she rolled over Blaise to put in the next movie.

Hermione turned to Draco who had remained silent through the conversation, "So what did you think?" she asked with a nudge.

"I think I should've seen this as a child because now I'm feeling like my childhood was meaningless now."

"You just now realized that?"

Draco chose to ignore her last comment and instead picked her up and dropped her off the side of the bed.

Hermione dusted herself off and turned to Draco with a look that was a mix between shock, amusement, and hurt.

"Wow Blaise they were holding out on us. The middle is so comfortable." Draco said dramatically ignoring Hermione.

"What inconsiderate middle-whores." Blaise added, joining his friend in the middle of the bed.

Hermione attempted to pull Draco from his spot…but her struggle was in vain. Pouting, she plopped down next to him, muttering about blond gits with the name Draco.

"Sorry what was that couldn't hear you," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione involuntarily shivered as she turned and looked him in the eye and gave him a keep-messing-with-me-and-you'll-see-what-happens-look before turning back to the new movie. They went through Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring basically silent. Basically because when Gandalf the Grey came in for the first time, Blaise shouted, "No fucking way, Dumbledore was an actor!" Now they were on Titanic. It was at the most famous scene of the movie, the flying scene.

J: Give me your hand. Now close your eyes. Go on. You step up. Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek.

R: I'm not.

J: You step up on the railing. Hold on. Hold on, keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?

R: I trust you.

J: Alright. Open your eyes.

R: I'm flying Jack.

Aydin and Hermione reached across the boys and grabbed each other's hand.

"They're flying, Aydin." Hermione said trying not to tear up.

"I know. It's so beautiful, Hermione." Aydin said feeling her eyes well up.

"I know. Ok, we still got two hours left. Pull yourself together till the last hour." Hermione told her as she released her hand. As the movie progressed, Hermione realized that perhaps when she was younger she would've thought that Draco was Cal through and through. Except now, as she watched again with a better understand of Draco, he had some Jack like qualities. _For instance they are both good at annoying girls. _She thought to herself._ And they both have this cocky confidence that's really attractive…in an annoying way. __**Hermione it is ok to think Draco is attractive remember?**__ Yes but I don't think his cockiness is attractive. __**Are you sure?**__ ...Titanic is on. _With that she put all her focus on the movie and was once again immersed in all its beauty and tragedy.

* * *

><p>"Why did we watch this?" Aydin sobbed into Blaise.<p>

"Why can I never not cry when I see this?" Hermione sobbed as well while Draco awkwardly patted her back until she grabbed him around the neck and sobbed into his chest, "Did you guys like it?"

Blaise answered for Draco as he caressed the back of Aydin's head, "We loved it. It should win a bunch of those award things you guys told us about."

Aydin shot up, "Actually it won 11 Academy Awards: Best Picture, Director, Editing, Cinematography, Art Direction, Costume Design, Sound, Visual Effects, Sound Effects Editing, Original Score and Original Song.

"It should've been 12 Kate Winslet should've gotten the award for Best Actress." Hermione added lifting her head up from Draco's chest.

"How old is this movie?" Draco asked slightly bewildered on their extensive Titanic knowledge.

"Almost 15," Aydin answered him.

"When did you guys see this then?" Blaise asked.

"Wow we were what eight or so?" Hermione guessed.

"Sounds about right, ok next movie…Star Wars?" Aydin asked getting up. There were no objections so Aydin popped it in. The boys decided that they would once again switch back to the outside after the incident after the last movie.

"Never mind Lion King, get me a Star Wars shirt." Blaise said transforming his pillow into a lightsaber, while Draco did the same. They began fighting while Aydin put in the next movie.

"You do know that there is five more movies right?" Hermione asked them.

"I wondered why it said Star Wars IV: A New Hope." Blaise said.

"So we watched the fourth first? That doesn't make any sense." Draco added utterly confused.

"Well you see George Lucas is a genius, and created IV, V, and VI first. Then he made I, II, III." Hermione explained.

"I suppose that is interesting." Draco said feeling slightly put out that he didn't even contemplate that possibility.

"You'll understand it better when you see all of them." Aydin said joining the others on the bed.

"Let's watch them now." Blaise said pulling her back up off the bed.

Aydin laughed and sat back down, "Trust me you guys will love this next movie."

Hermione saw the opening credits and smiled, "Oh yeah, you boys will love this."

The next movie was Matrix. While Hermione didn't really especially love the fighting scenes, she appreciated the philosophical thought it invoked every time she watched it. That's how she was able to look at Draco and Blaise during the movie and saw how they both looked like little kids being told about Santa Clause for the first time.

"That movie was incredibly bad-arse!" Blaise exclaimed getting up and attempting to pull a Neo and dodge bullets.

Draco got up and attempted to do it with him, however it ended with both boys falling to the ground.

"Ok now were gonna slow things down with Fried Green Tomatoes." Aydin said in her best DJ voice. During this movie Draco and Blaise both realized that this was once again one of those 'chick flicks' that the girls had told them about. However they both found themselves cracking up at the eccentric Idgie and Kathy Bates channeling Towanda.

"Two movies left!" Aydin exclaimed as she put in Zombie Land. Hermione had never seen Zombie Land and found it both hilarious and extremely disgusting.

"This movie just gives me so much to live by, like double-tap, valuable knowledge." Blaise said seriously.

"Very valuable knowledge, because you know if your life ever becomes a muggle horror movie, you know to hit the bad guys more than once to make sure that they're dead."

Hermione decided to put in the last movie, "Ok this is probably like one of my favorite if not my favorite Christmas movie."

"Also, it takes place in my home state. My daddy actually grew up in the same area as the characters in the story," Aydin added.

With that they began their last movie just as the clock hit midnight.

"I loved this movie," Blaise said as he laid his head down or as much as he could with Aydin taking up most of his pillow.

Draco took out his wand with a flick everything was turned off. He looked down at Hermione who had her head rested on his shoulder. He attempted to gently put her on her own pillow in her own personal space; however her subconscious wasn't having that. She ended up with her head on his chest with her arms around his waist. Draco sighed. _Oh well, I tried. I suppose she'll get pissed about it in the morning but at least I can enjoy this while it last. I suppose she's probably dreaming of Jack from that movie. _He sighed again. _At least I can dream that she's thinking of me._ However what Draco didn't know, was that Hermione wasn't thinking of Jack, but a different boy with the initials D.M.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So there it is. Another extra fluffy chapter to make up for my extended absence, I'll try to upload soon. Please review. I read everyone I get even if I forget to reply. Which I will do…after I get some sleep. :D Also if you have any suggestions for anything to include (i.e. pop culture refrences, songs, etc). Thanks for reading!

Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 9: 73 & 29 Hot Celebrity

**AN**: Hey guys! I'm back and it's a new year! Which I'm totally psyched for cuz that means I graduate in….4 months and 28 days! Hope all of your celebrations were awesome! Oh if any of you are into musicals, or Green Day, then get psyched for their movie American Idiot coming out in 2013! It's based off the Broadway musical and Billie Joe is staring in it! It's epic; I saw the show last time I was in New York. So I suggest all of you should be on the lookout for it! Ok enough of my rambling. Here be the new chapter!

_Previously_: The gang had traveled to a local hotel for the day so they could have a more comfortable setting for their non-stop movie marathon.

Hermione took the collection from her friend's hands, "Titanic, Star Wars, Fried Green Tomatoes, A Christmas Story, Lion King, Matrix, Lord of the Rings, and Zombie Land. Seriously you picked Zombie Land? Hey wait this is eight movies."

"One Zombie Land is hilarious and is the scariest out of all of them and we needed a horror-ish movie so I picked it and I cannot and will not take one of them out." Aydin said defiantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>: 73 & 29 Meet and dine with a hot celebrity

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"I've never been so completely, incredibly, undeniably, incontrovertibly, irrevocably sure about anything,"

Aydin narrowed her eyes at Hermione, "You don't need to use big words to prove that you have a brain."

"Sure I do. Or else you'd think I was a moronic twit like Draco." Hermione said with a smile while Draco gave her a mock offended look from across the table. Currently, the foursome had decided to have breakfast outside of a local coffee shop. Draco was thanking his lucky stars that he woke up before Hermione so that no awkwardness from their sleeping positions would ruin the delicate friendship they just began to have.

"Whatever, I'm still right. In fact, I'll prove it to you right now," Aydin said as she started to get up but Hermione was faster and grabbed her wrist to keep her in place.

Hermione looked at her friend for two long seconds and started to laugh, "I knew I was right." With that she shot up from the table and ran down the street with Aydin right on her tail.

The boys were left sitting at the table, confused, curious, and with the bill.

* * *

><p>"You know I really can't believe you almost went by yourself to meet him. You know I've been in love with him longer," Aydin said as they neared the figure and slowed from a sprint to a power walk.<p>

Hermione scoffed, "Please the first time you saw him, you thought he was gay."

"Because his character was gay and he portrayed him well!"

"I still loved him longer."

"Lies…but ok well meet him at the same time."

"All right."

As they got closer to the figure…they both started to chicken out.

"You ask him."

"No, you do it."

"Didn't your school put you in the brave group? You aren't showing it."

"I only show it in the wizarding world."

"Fine I'll do it."

Aydin walked up to him with Hermione right next to her. Aydin felt her heart stop as she uttered her next words, "Um, I'm sure you get this a lot, but are you Ian Somerhalder?"

The figure turned around and smiled, "Why yes I am."

Hermione's heart also stopped.

Luckily Aydin recovered quickly so he wouldn't think they were weird fan girls, "Oh my God, we're both such big fans. We just love your work."

"Thanks it means a lot when fans personally tell you that," he replied with gorgeous smile.

"My name is Aydin." Aydin nudged Hermione.

"And I'm Hermione," she said finally finding her voice, "Would it be okay if we take a picture with you?" she finished pulling a camera out from her purse.

"Of course."

The girls instantly got closer than was probably necessary and took a few pictures.

"I just can't get over the fact that we actually just met you. I mean meeting you was on our bucket list but I wasn't sure we'd actually ever see that one come true." Aydin said unable to wipe the smile from her face.

Ian laughed, "Well I think that's probably the first time I've ever had fans tell me that. And I've heard a lot of thing," his phone then chimed and he looked at the text, "well that's fucking fabulous." Then he looked at the girls and gave them a smile, "How would you lovely ladies like to join me for dinner this evening? I was supposed to dine with a contest winner, but apparently she has appendicitis. So what do you say? That is if your boyfriends don't mind."

"Oh we don't have boyfriends." They both said simultaneously.

"Really? Two gorgeous girls like you? But I was talking about those two guys right there."

Aydin and Hermione followed his gaze and turned around to see a rather pissed Draco and Blaise. The girls laughed which seemed to make them look even more pissed. In fact you could possibly classify it as shitty.

"No," Hermione said with a dismissive wave; as if the thought was ludicrous, "they aren't our boyfriends."

"So yes we would love to join you for dinner." Aydin finished for her friend.

"Excellent," Ian replied silky. He gave Hermione the hotel and restaurant information and told them to meet him there later that night. With that he got into his car and sped off. When he was out of sight, the girls grabbed each other and started jumping up and down.

"Oh my God, forget the rest of the list. I'm so totally content to die now. I must have done something extremely good, because karma loves me right now!" Aydin said in between jumps.

"He's more attractive in person," Hermione added.

"He looks like he's in his late 30s early 40s." Draco scoffed.

The girls stopped jumping and glared at him.

"Don't be hater because you're jealous of his sexy studly-ness," Aydin warned.

Draco and Blaise laughed. Blaise recovered quicker, "We're not jealous darling. We can tell when a guy is attractive and when he's not. That guy most certainly leans towards the latter."

Aydin gave a dark chuckle, "Blaise _darling_ you are about to experience first-hand what Krav Maga is."

Hermione decided it was time to step in, "Ok no he's not. Deep breaths," Hermione turned to the boys, "Stop messing with us. We are doing this for the bucket list."

"Don't try and dignify you wanting to go drool over a guy. We were watching for quite a while," Draco bit back, beginning to unleash some of his annoyance.

"Ok, did you guys really wanna come to dinner? Hush, rhetorical question. The answer is no. So, since you guys really aren't familiar enough with muggle celebrities we actually are taking one for the team and completing this. And you guys technically somewhat met him, so it counts," Hermione turned back Aydin, "all better?"

"Oh yeah, just got a little excited from you know meeting my dream husband. Which added to my sudden agitation from Blaise ignorant comment, made me want to lash out, plus I haven't trained in a few days."

"What the bloody hell is Krav Maga?" Blaise asked ignoring the ignorant comment.

"Self-defense designed from guerilla street-fighting and some martial arts." Aydin said with a smile.

"Not a monkey, they are a type of soldier," Hermione clarified when she saw misperception creeping into their faces.

"I didn't really think she actually took defense lessons from what some stupid monkeys do. But anyways I really don't think you should go," Draco said making eye contact with Hermione before shifting his gaze, "neither of you guys should go. Something seems off with that guy. He kept checking you guys out and smirking at us."

Blaise nodded his agreement. Aydin chuckled and hugged Blaise, taking him by surprise, "Aw, you guys are so jealous. It's cute."

Draco and Blaise both sputtered things like, "Jealous? What? As if. Not bloody likely."

Hermione bought their denials hook, line, and sinker. However, Aydin wasn't so easily fooled. She was already well aware of Draco's undeniable infatuation with Hermione, and now she was pretty sure Blaise was crushing on her. She reciprocated the feelings except the jury was still out on whether or not she liked him enough to tell him.

* * *

><p>"How do we look?" Hermione asked as she and Aydin stepped from the bathroom.<p>

Aydin was sporting a jade draped halter dress that went about to her knees. While Hermione was wearing navy blue one shoulder shift dress. Draco and Blaise just stared mouths agape. "I'm guessing by their eloquence and drool that we look acceptable." Hermione joked with a smile.

"Ok you boys be good and don't burn the hotel down while we're gone. Just sit, and watch the movie." Aydin smirked as she walked out the door.

They decided to keep the room an extra night considering their once in a lifetime opportunity arose.

As soon as the door shut and locked with a click, Draco and Blaise sprang up from the bed.

"Disillusionment charm?" Blaise asked.

"Of course." Draco smirked. They cast the spell. "Let's hurry before they leave the car park and we lose them."

They both reached the door at the same time and since they couldn't see each other, collision occurred.

"Damn, your head smacked my eye." Blaise said as he cautiously stood up.

"Sorry mate. Ok **I'll** open the door."

This time they exited without collision and successfully got to the car before they left. To avoid suspicion, they rode on top. Luckily they weren't any tunnels they passed under.

* * *

><p>"This guy is such a ponce," Blaise whispered to Draco as they watched the girls once again burst into laughter from one of Ian Somerhalder's jokes. Suddenly, Blaise realized something, "Hey Draco, why didn't we eat when the girls were getting ready?"<p>

Draco thought about it and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "Merlin, we're bloody morons. And all I've had was a that Danish from this morning."

"Oh you know what…I think Hermione said something about leaving pop toast in the hotel for us."

"What the hell pop toast?"

"Some muggle food, it looked ghastly," Blaise spied the desert cart, and saw two slices of some sort of chocolate cake left, "Mate look. Let's snag those before some muggle sees and has a panic attack because they saw desert floating."

As the invisible duo departed, the girls' dinner date got exceedingly more interesting.

* * *

><p>Ian looked at the floating cakes and smirked before turning his attention to Hermione, "Ok listen quickly and don't freak-out but," Ian pointed a wand to his head and for a few seconds all they saw was the face of Harry James Potter before it turned back to Ian Somerhalder, "Hey 'Mione."<p>

Hermione open and closed her mouth several times, so Aydin decided to formal introduce herself, "So nice to finally meet you Harry. I've seen loads of pictures of you. I assume Hermione's told you about me?"

"A couple of times, yes."

Aydin turned to Hermione with a look of extreme hurt, "A couple of times?" she sniffed.

"Well it was tough times and I wanted to make sure you'd always stay safe and-oh this is so not even the point what the hell are you doing here Harry James Potter?" Hermione finished the last part in a harsh whisper.

"Well I know you owled me a few days ago and told me what you were doing but I had to see it for myself. And I am so glad I did. Oh you should've seen the looks Malfoy was giving me when he thought I was checking you out. Priceless. You know I always had this feeling he liked you back at school. Anyways I remembered when you showed me that bucket list years ago that meet a hot celebrity was on there, and you always were trying to get me to watch that stupid vampire show because that Somerhalder guy was a 'great actor'. So since I'm head of the Auror Department I snagged some Polyjuice potion, stole a few hairs from a certain American celebrity, and decided to pay a visit to my best friend. Don't look at me like that it was a very slow day at work."

"Harry I'm looking at you like that because you are ridiculous. He doesn't like me."

"'Mione, don't be like Ron. Speaking of Ron, he wanted you to have this." Harry/Ian handed Hermione a card with loads of pink frills and yellow sunflowers. It was a save the date card for the wedding of Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley.

"I don't know Harry." She sighed, "Ron and I haven't been the same since our breakup. It was a good breakup as far as breakups go. But it was too pleasant; there wasn't really any closure, so know it's always awkward and tense. I am happy for him though so it isn't something like that of course."

"Well if you come maybe you can get your closure and support your friend. Oh by the way Draco and Blaise will probably be sick when you guys get back to your hotel." When he received confused looks he elaborated, "I may have confounded a desert waiter and then laced a few pieces of cake with puking pastilles. They'll be fine once they stop puking enough to eat the counter half." He added once he saw the annoyance start to show in Hermione's face.

"Why must you partake in such childish antics?" Hermione sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: That be the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! To get a better idea of the what the dresses would sorta look like, type in the type into google images and they give lots of different examples. I was inspired from my search for prom dresses, and I fell in love with one and now want to marry it! Ok please read and review! Anything you guys want to see for the next chapter let me know! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Carpe Diem

**AN**: hey guys! :) So this weekend was pretty busy for me. Hung out with one of my best friends and her boyfriend, which is a party in and of itself, this guy I one of my friends was crushing on got out of a bad relationship and is on the market again! Lucky her he's cute. And my best friend made me a twitter. Long story but it's a funny one! Anyways so that's my lame excuse for why I posted on Monday instead of the weekend. Ok this chapter is basically a filler chapter since it wasn't originally on the list. So if I add anymore fillers...they're gonna be called the same as this. All right here's the brand spanking new chapter! Hope y'all love it! :)

_Previously_: Aydin and Hermione thought they met Ian Somerhalder and they were really stoked, much to Blaise and Draco's dislike. However Ian turned out to be Harry in disguise!

**Chapter 10**: Carpe Diem

* * *

><p>"I...fucking...hate...Potter!" Draco said in between his bursts of puking. While Blaise vomited in agreement.<br>"Ok try and hold it in so I can give you the other half so you'll stop spewing every five seconds." Hermione said exasperatedly. She had been trying since they got back to the hotel to try and put the counter half in without getting vomit on her. Normal it shouldn't be this hard...I bet Harry gave them an old version of the pastille, Hermione thought to herself.  
>Draco mustered up enough strength to keep it back long enough for Hermione to put the other half in his mouth and swallow it. Instantly he was cured.<br>"The next time I see Potter I swear I'm gonna-"  
>"do nothing," Hermione finished for him, "For goodness sake Draco you are 22 years old you ought to bloody well act like it."<br>Draco opened and closed his mouth for a good 30 seconds, "Me? I'm the childish one? I am only the victim here. Have I recently done anything to Wonder Boy? Hell no! And yet you accuse me of it because I want to retaliate because I was given laced sweets?" Draco seethed nostrils flaring.  
>"To be fair to Harry he just left them out. You guys were glutton enough to eat whatever you see because it looks good."<br>"Her-mi-one...please stop...help...please," Blaise spit out, "Oh this...is disgusting."  
>With a final glare at Draco, Hermione turned from him and tended to Blaise.<br>Blaise's body was more compromising so his body was able to hold back the bile quicker than Draco had and therefore suffered less than he had.  
>"I am so done with chocolate cake for a least a year," Blaise sighed in disgust as he sat down in an armchair while Hermione was vanishing their mess and Draco was sulking by the window.<br>Aydin burst into the room carrying a large brown paper bag with a slight frown sat upon her lovely face.  
>"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked trying to sound nonchalant.<br>"She's still pissed-" Hermione began.  
>"Join the club." Draco muttered.<br>"That Harry was Ian." She finished narrowing her eyes at Draco.  
>"So I bought liquid happy juice!" Aydin exclaimed pulling out a rather large bottle of tequila, "and I thought we could play a game." she added the last part in her Jigsaw voice, but it was met with blank stares.<br>"What game?" Hermione asked warily.  
>"Never have I ever!"<br>"Seriously Aydin? That game is so not even fun anymore."  
>"Um the last time you played it you were 14. The last time I played it I was 21 and I played 21 year old rules."<br>Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, remembering the numerous drunken calls she had received that night from her friend.  
>"Fine but were gonna have a cut off. We'll only do five fingers."<br>"Party pooper!"  
>"What are you two going on about?" Draco drawled from his corner.<br>"We're gonna play a drinking game!" Aydin exclaimed happily as she dug four shot glasses from the brown bag.  
>"Count me out. I don't feeling like puking anymore thank you very much." Blaise said crossing his arms.<p>

"What? Is Blaise scared he's gonna lose?" Aydin taunted.

"No."

"Good. Then you're playing." With that Aydin began pouring four shots.

"How do you even play?" Draco asked sitting down at the table in their room.

"Ok so everyone hold up five fingers initially and then we go around and ask questions that begin with never have I ever, and then you fill in the blanks with something you've never done. If you have done it you take a shot and put down a finger. Got it?" Hermione asked as she sat down across from Draco.

"I wanna start!" Blaise said dragging his armchair to the table in between Draco and Hermione.

"Never have I ever…" Blaise began waiting for Aydin to sit down then made eye contact with Draco, "been walked in on by a roommate."

There was silence as everyone waited to see who'd be the first to take a shot.

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up again you fucking ponce." Draco said as he took a shot. While Blaise and Hermione busted out laughing. Aydin also took a shot, which sobered up Blaise but only made Hermione laugh harder.

"Oh hush, it was one time my sophomore year in college. My roommate didn't see the do not disturb sign." Said Aydin clarified.

"My turn!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, "Ok never have I ever…lied about my sexual preference to avoid a date." Hermione laughed when all three of them took shots, "Oh you guys are terrible."

"What was terrible was that one of the guys I did that too didn't mind and quote "wanted to watch" unquote. He definitely went home that night with a broken nose. Ok my turn never have I ever flown on a broomstick." All three threw one back.

"Damn, I suck at this game." Draco lamented as he took his third shot in a row and looked straight at Hermione, "Never have I ever had a crush on a ginger." Draco raised a questioning eyebrow when Blaise took a shot along with Hermione.

"Wesellette." He clarified simply.

* * *

><p>The game trudged on with the foursome finding out some surprising facts about one another.<p>

In a memorable day at the zoo, Aydin was humped by a monkey while visiting a friend who worked in that area of the zoo. Also she has woken up in a different country after a long night of drinking. Technically her roommate changed their room to look like Mexico and even put very convincing decals on their windows.

Hermione has had more than one person on the hook in the same year, Viktor Krum (via owl), Ernie Macmillan, and Dean Thomas, during her fifth year.

Draco surprisingly only had taken one shot. Until he was 14 Draco would talk in his sleep and reveal personal information; which is how Blaise knew he had a thing for Hermione since Hogwarts years.

Blaise on the other hand…he was continuously taking a shot. Blaise had an accidental drunken kiss with a guy once 'because from the back it looked like his current girlfriend', has been on the hook for someone, had a crush on a significantly older person, and vomited in someone's mouth while kissing them.

"Blaise you have been out why are you still playing?" Aydin questioned.

"I love shots!"

His response made Aydin fall out of her seat and laughing hysterically whilst singing Shots by LMFAO.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think of a question…" Draco slurred, "Oh I got it! Never have I ever, played this game before this year."

Aydin and Hermione both groaned and took their last shots of the night.

"Oh my head hurts," Aydin whined before bursting into giggles, "I don't know why I'm laughing right now. But it feels oh so right!" She turned to Blaise who was slightly staggering about their kitchenette looking for something and held out her hand, "Hey. Come with me. We're gonna go find happy pills." She grabbed his hand and skipped out the door Blaise dragging along behind her.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and started laughing.

"Do you even know what she's talking about?" Draco asked his face turning red from his immense amount of laughter in the last few hours.

"Well she usually calls Midol her happy pills, but I'm pretty sure whatever it is she's convinced herself she needs, will only induce her inebriation."

"Oh Hermione your actually really funny," Draco said changing the topic sitting in the chair next to her, "We should've been friends a long time ago."

"I agree," Hermione whispered as she suddenly realized their close proximity. She looked up in his stormy grey eyes and felt herself slowly leaning towards him. Just when she thought they might kiss, a loud bang broke them from their moment and they jumped away from each other as if they were diseased.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked standing up quickly to hide his flushed face from Hermione. Hermione ran to the door and what she completely shocked her, but in a way…she was expecting it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Dun dun duh…what did she see? You'll find out next chapter! I'm so sorry guys this is really shorter than normal and it's late. I actually was going to upload this yesterday but I had to practice for this keyboarding thing I got roped into for choir. Anyways if you care to hear more about it, PM me and I'll be glad to tell you my epic tale. (It's not really epic). Please read and review! And please leave suggestions! I'll try and include them if I can! Expect the next chapter…in about two weeks. Sorry guys, my weeks are pretty packed for the next couple months! I'll try my hardest to update quickly! :D


	11. Chapter 11: 26 Fly First Class

**Hey guys. Yes. I am alive. So January, and Feburary, and March were really rough months for me. I am officially a Hunger Games fanatic. (I LOOOVE Peeta and Josh Hutcherson![Not as much as Tom Felton though!])It's like the best thing ever after Harry Potter of course! :D My grandpa found out he might have cancer (he's ok tho. We just got the results back today.) My friend has been trying to get me to date her boyfriends best friend...which would be ok...if he wasn't like super weird. (like we hung out and watched animal documentaries...the whole time...which would've been ok...if there wasn't a horrible awkward silence cuz he gets intimated easily around girls...and the documentary was about bears...my least favorite animal.) I live in Indianapolis so things are crazy with all the Super Bowl stuff going on. (which i didnt get to see! ): ) I've been battling sickness, had some showchoir competitions, found out i get to go to my dream college (University of Evansville) for free and blah blah you don't care about my personal life so here's the newest (and fashionably-latest) chapter! **

_**Ok so just as a little side note since its been a while: the month is June. Our foursome have only been together for a little over a week and the year is 2011.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: # 26. First Class Flying<p>

_Previously: She looked up in his stormy grey eyes and felt herself slowly leaning towards him. Just when she thought they might kiss, a loud bang broke them from their moment and they jumped away from each other as if they were diseased. _

_Hermione ran to the door and what she completely shocked her, but in a way…she was expecting it. _

* * *

><p>"Why is Blaise on the ground?" Hermione asked in her mom voice.<p>

"Well you see he sorta was wobbling for a minute and then passed out. And you see I would've helped him...but I really don't even know what was going on until it happened." Aydin explained surprisingly coherently.

"Draco help him get inside and into bed." Hermione commanded.

Draco was obediently began to drag is friend inside before he realized the way he was addressed. "Wait a minute," he began dropping Blaise on the floor, "just because we're friends doesn't bloody well give you the right to order me around like a bloody lapdog!"

Hermione sighed inwardly and then turned around with composed features," I realize that Draco I was just taking control of the situation. Now if you'd be so kind as to continue what I asked you to do."

Draco scowled before roughly dragging Blaise back inside the hotel room. When he was out of earshot Hermione began the real questions.

"So what really happened?"

"I just told you...you were right there."

"Aydin...remember who it is you're trying to lie to."

"...Fine ok so I was starting to get a headache and so i went looking for Aspirin, which were the happy pills, and then I forgot where the front lobby was so I thought that was just hilarious and so I started laughing and then Blaise joined me cuz he said he thought my laugh was funny and then I don't even know how it happened but...we kissed."

"I knew it! But wait, why was knocked out? Did you hit him?"

"No I wouldnt ever do that. It's just after we kissed he smiled and then like...fainted."

"Oh." Hermione processed what her friend said before bursting into hysterics.

"Shut up 'Mione. It's not funny."

"It really is though. Oh man okay. I'm better now. So what you going to do? Are you gonna start dating him?"

"I don't know. I'm glad it happened but I wish it didn't at the same time because I love his friendship but I just don't want a relationship right now because I'm not really a fan of those."

"Yeah I understand that but remember this, the only way to know how you feel is just to put yourself out there."

"I can't stand that though. At least not anymore."

"A very informative movie once said, ' Maybe a happy ending is just this, knowing after all the unreturned phone calls, broken-hearts, through the blunders and misread signals, through all the pain and embarrassment you never gave up hope.'"

"...He's just not that into you?"

"Of course. Though i do think that Love Actually was the better of those romantic movies with bunch of side stories."

"Only because you're British you anti-American!"

"Whatever lets get you to bed because you'll have a killer hangover tomorrow."

Aydin laughed, "Probably."

* * *

><p>An ear splitting groan of agony filled the room waking its sleeping occupants.<p>

"The fuck?" Blaise mumbled sitting up quickly and then realizing that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do and quickly fell back asleep.

Draco who for once wasn't that hungover was able to watch the scene as it unfolded.

"Just a second Mom," Aydin said into her cell phone. She rose from the bed and into the bathroom to continue her conversation.

From what Draco could detect Aydin's mother wished for her to return home so that she could go to her sisters open house. Muggles are so peculiar. What in the name of Merlin is an open house? As Draco lost himself in all the possibilities of what an open house CPUs be he was almost unaware of Aydin reappearing from the bathroom. Almost.

"Hey Aydin, what's an open house?"

"An evil event that's whole purpose is for me to visit my crazed biological family."

"Oh...but what is it really?" Draco pressed with the curiosity of a 6 year old.

Aydin sighed, "I'll tell you when Blaise is up. That way I won't have to explain it twice."

Draco looked slightly put off, and nodded his acceptance.

Aydin smiled inwardly, thankful he was starting to learn it was easier to go along with what she said, and walked to their room's little kitchenette. And began making unintentionally loud noise as she searched for coffee, the super black strong kind.

Blaise and Hermione's groans filled the air simultaneously.

"What in the world have I done to you that you feel it's necessary to make noise at that volume?" Hermione whinnied into her pillow in her attempt to stifle the sound.

Blaise however was more aware now that he was awoken for a second time, and was actually capable of thinking. He reached for his wand and cast a Muffilato spell onto the kitchenette. And instantly the banging and clanging ceased. Feeling quite proud of himself, Blaise fell back against the bed and began to slowly wake himself up.

Hermione however, had given up her pillow and got up at the sudden smell of coffee. She shuffled over to the table and sat down just as Aydin sat down a mug in front of her filled with the drink of champions.

"So Hermione-"

"Not till I've had my coffee," Hermione grimaced.

Aydin sighed and looked up into the pouting face of Draco and huffed in annoyance. "Is this because I wouldn't define open house?"

"No," Draco replied haughtily, "...I like coffee as well."

"Go fucking pour yourself a cup then." Aydin replied through gritted teeth. Draco obviously didn't realize that Aydin wasn't a morning person. And that hungover Aydin REALLY wasn't a morning person.

Draco was opening his mouth to protest but then he caught the evil gleam in her eyes that was just begging him to say the wrong thing. He decided speaking was unwise and rose to make himself his own 'fucking' cup of coffee. Making sure to make as much noise s he could even with the Muffilato spell intact. Just as he finished making his cup, Blaise swooped in and snatched it.

"Thanks mate," he smirked at a fast angering Draco and sat down next to Aydin. Neither noticing her uncomfortable shuffle.

"So Hermione," Aydin began once again, "guess who called me this morning."

"Um-"

"Your mother," Draco answered for her and taking the seat opposite from Blaise.

"Wow thanks HERMIONE. You're so good at guessing."

"I try," Hermione replied with a grin, "So your mom called?"

"Yeah and get this she wanted me to go to Justine, my sister's, open house."

"An open house is a party for a person who just recently graduated. Typically for high school student but college graduates tend to have ones as well." Hermione defined for the boys as she saw Blaise begin to formulate the question.

The boys seemed to accept the answer without further explanation so Hermione was grateful for that.

"So are we going?" Hermione questioned her friend.

"Apparently it's 'non-negotiable', however I am an adult and I will do as I damn well please.

"…So we're going?" Hermione deducted.

"Of course. Momma said 'non-negotiable.' That means go if you value your life."

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled, "So when are we leaving?"

"Plane leaves in five hours."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down we'll have plenty of time the airport is only an hour away tops and I bet we can leave here in under forty minutes."

Hermione had stopped listening and took her wand out and began packing everything in its correct bag. While the others watched, amused at her little freak-out. Aydin decided to take initiative.

"Ok boys get yourselves clean and presentable. We're going to America."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later the group had bought their tickets (first class of course! 'Might as well knock off a bucket list item on our way' Aydin had stated.) and were waiting in the security check line.<p>

"Here give me your wands," Hermione hissed to the boys as they neared the front of the line. Begrudgingly the boys handed them over and she stuck them in her undetectable extension charmed purse that she had put a pocket over it so to a muggle the purse would seem to have an end.

Hermione went first into the line so the boys could see what was required of them to do. When it was their turns however they still uncomfortable with the whole ordeal of checking bags and themselves. Hermione saw the guards look at the two curiously and so she lightened the situation, "Can you believe it," she laughed slightly nervously, "these two have never been on a plane before." The guards smiled whilst Draco and Blaise glared at her.

As they took their seats Aydin chose a window seat and Blaise swiftly took the seat beside her. Leaving Hermione and Draco to share seats beside each other.

"Do you want aisle or window Hermione?"

"Aisle," Hermione exclaimed quickly. Seeing Draco's raised brow she continued, "You see, I'm terrified of heights."

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot about that."

They sat in their respective seats. Hermione's hand shaking on the arm rest the other biting her nails. After about two minutes of this, Draco grabbed her hand and held it breaking her from her state of panic. She looked down at her hands then at him but he wasn't paying her any attention. Looking out the window he answered her unasked question, "You can squeeze my hand. It might be better than strangling that poor armrest." He turned to her and smiled.

Hermione felt a blush creep up her face and nodded not trusting her own voice for the moment. Just then the captain came over the system and announced that the plane was ready for take off. And Draco understood how the armrest felt. Hermione squeezed his hand with so much vigor that he felt she was purposely trying to remove his hand from the rest of his body. Thinking quickly Draco placed his other hand on top of Hermione's and gently caressed it. It had the desired effect. Hermione released her death grip slightly with a look of sheer bewilderment plastered across her face. She suddenly remembered all those feelings from the other night when they were all buzzed. _I think I might be starting to really like him_, she thought. Draco smirked and continued his ministrations until well after the plane leveled. It wasn't until the unfasten seat belts sign dinged that Hermione pulled herself back down to reality. She snatched her hand back and stalked off to pressuambly the bathroom. Leaving Draco with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the seat in behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Talk about what Blaise?" Aydin hissed to Blaise in an attempt to not alert their friends of their discussion.<p>

"You know very well what Aydin. We kissed." Blaise hissed back catching on.

"Honestly I'm surprised you remember that."

"Of course I remember that...what does it mean with us though?"

"We were both drunk Blaise so if it happens when we're sober let me-"

Blaise grabbed her face and crashed his lips against hers. For second Aydin just sat there in shock at the sudden turn of events, and then the shock wore off and she began responding to the kiss. Blaise began smirking when he felt her responding and just as he was about to deepen the kiss Aydin broke it.

"What the hell Blaise?" Aydin exclaimed smacking his arm.

"What we both know you liked it."

"I most certainly did not."

"Are you always this bad at lying?"

"I'm an excellent liar."

"...I beg to differ."

"Well I beg to not care."

"That was a crappy comeback."

"Still don't care." Aydin replied putting on her headphones. Aydin turned to the window and finally released her smile. It was one hell of a kiss. However Blaise could slightly see her reflection in the window. And saw that she was definitely smiling. And began chuckling. Aydin's headphones weren't particularly loud and so she could hear his laughter quite clearly.

"What is so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you! Look at you. Smiling all big because I kissed you."

Aydin sputtered, "I was NOT smiling. And even if I was it was not because of that pathetic excuse for a kiss."

"You know darling I heard this muggle saying once, 'denial is not just a river in Egypt'."

"...Well you can't just go around kissing people because you feel like it!"

"You just told me that'd we'd only continue the discussion if we'd kiss when we were sober."

"Well I didn't mean it as an ultimatum!"

"I didn't take it as one! I honestly wanted to kiss you!"

"Why?"

"Why do you bloody well think? It's because I like you, you daft bint!"

"...you what?" Aydin asked her voice getting soft.

"Aydin I really truly like you. And I would really want to give dating you a try, to see if it could grow into something more than that."

"I don't think that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Blaise asked his eyes darkening with hurt.

"Because," Aydin paused as Hermione's words of 'never giving up hope' fluttered through her head, "I'm not ready to be in an official relationship yet, but I wouldn't mind dating." She added when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

Blaise's whole attitude took a 360. "Really?" he exclaimed the smile unable to fall from his face.

"Yes but we're gonna go really slow."

"That's fine."

"Like iceberg slow."

"I can do that."

"Like continental drift slow."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So we're really gonna do this?"

"Yes you id-"

Blaise kissed her again this time breaking it quickly.

"-iot. Didn't I just say slow? Aydin asked with a smile.

"I couldn't help it. I was excited." Blaise reached down and grabbed her hand. "Is this better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Much better." Aydin replied laughing.

* * *

><p>One plane ride later<p>

* * *

><p>"My mom said she parked my car on the front section of spots of the by the entrance. Oh there it is!" Aydin exclaimed excitedly running off to a green car that most Americans would recognize from the hamster commercials for Kia.<p>

"This is your car?" Draco asked distastefully. In short time acquainted with cars Draco had come to love the sports cars he had seen when they had been driving around. This car wasn't to his liking.

"Yup! Her name's Delilah!"

Hermione laughed, "As in hey there?"

"You know it!"

They packed the car and were off to Aydin's house.

"So what state are we in again?"

"Indiana. We're famous for corn, race cars, Jeff Gordon, and Michael Jackson."

"Michael who?"

Aydin stopped sharply, not just because there was a red light.

"H-Hermione...please educate them."

"Of course." Hermione replied looking a little disgusted at their ignorance, "You see, Michael Jackson is the King of Pop."

And this began Hermione's lecture on the life of Michael Jackson that mostly consisted of her playing Aydin's playlist of all his songs. By the time they reached her house they had been converted.

"I can't believe our world didn't know about him!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well the muggle-borns did." Hermione said as she smirked.

"And you guys were holding out on us!" Draco said laughing.

Hermione just shook her head and followed her friends inside the house. Aydin's house was a pretty big house. It wasn't a mansion like Blaise or Draco's estates, but it was obvious that Aydin's family was very well off. It was Victorian styled and however the furniture on the inside was more updated. It was New York styled and had that loft feel to it. Most people would think it was odd to have to completely different styles to their house but since Hermione had known the family for years she thought it fit them perfectly.

"Hey Momma! I'm home and I brought strange foreigners with me." Aydin yelled.

"Do I know these people?" Aydin's mother yelled back.

"One of them."

"Hi Hermione!" Aydin's mother exclaimed excitedly and finally appeared at the top of the spiraled staircase. It was obvious Aydin got the darker parts of her ethnicity from her mother. For she was her mother's spitting image except for her skin tone and eye color. Her mother's were darker in each aspect.

"Hi Mrs. Madigan." Hermione replied as the woman came down the stairs

"It's so good to see you dear! And you know very well to call me Maxine or Mom. How have you been?"

"Great! I've been working a lot but I like it. How about you."

"Oh you know me I'm always busy," Mrs. Madigan noticed Blaise and Draco, "And who are you two?" she asked with a motherly smile.

"Mom this is Blaise and Draco," Aydin began indicating the boys respectively.

"And they're my friends from the boarding school I went to." Hermione finished.

"Oh I see. Hello boys, I'm Maxine Madigan, Aydin's mom." reaching out to shake each boy's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Madigan." Blaise replied with a charming smile shaking the woman's hand.

"Likewise and might I add, you have a lovely home Mrs. Madigan." Draco said with a smile just as charming as Blaise's.

"Oh you boys are so sweet, and please call me Maxine."

"So mom where's the little twerp-uh I mean precious little thing?" Aydin added when she saw the look her mother gave her.

"Setting up at the clubhouse with some friends."

"But I thought it was tomorrow?"

"It is, nobody was using the room we rented today though so Justine decided to set most of the stuff up today."

"Ok well I'll show them to their rooms."

"Actually they'll all have to stay with you since family and some of Justine's friends well be staying the night."

"All right, follow me guys." and with that Aydin led the way up the stairs and through the maze of hallways until reaching a room on the end. Room was a bit of an understatement. It was more like a penthouse suite. There were two rooms and a bathroom within her room.

"Alright you guys can take the other room over there. There's another bed that pulls out underneath it. Hermione you're with me."

"Flip for the actual bed?" Blaise asked Draco.

"'Corse mate."

Draco won the toss which sent Blaise into a pouty fit until Aydin and Hermione assured him that the hid-a-bed was just as comfortable if not more than the actual bed.

* * *

><p>The group had just fallen asleep due to the jet-lag when an extremely loud voice woke them all up.<p>

"WAKE UP!" the voice yelled causing Draco to fall off the bed and onto Blaise and the girls to shoot up. When Aydin became aware of her surrounding she saw her little demon of a sister and prepare to lunged but Hermione held onto her.

Aydin was livid, "Let me go, Hermione! The demon is due for an ass-kicking."

"No it won't solve anything and you'll regret it."

"Hermione's right Aydin. Plus as if you could seriously take me." Justine said with a scoff. She turned to the other room and sauntered in. "Sorry to wake you guys," she said in am attempt to be flirtatious, "It was more for my sister. What are your names?"

"None of your damn business and fuck off," Aydin said dragging her sister out of the room after breaking Hermione's hold on her.

"I just wanted to know their names Aydin. You're such a jerk!" Justine pouted.

"Fine," Aydin stopped her dragging, "that's Blaise and Draco." she said indicating each boy, "now get out." And with a final push Justine was official kicked out of Aydin's room.

"What a wonderful sister. I really felt the love." Blaise sarcastically said with a smile. He received a middle finger in response.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"10:15," Aydin replied taking her phone out, "Aw man we slept 17 hours."

"Seriously? Man I forgot how much jet-lag sucks." Hermione sighed.

"We need to get ready quick Justine's open house starts at noon." Aydin said taking the first shower. "Hermione," she shouted from the shower, "show them the guest bathroom."

* * *

><p>Finally the quartet made it to the clubhouse. It was one of those fancy Dirty DancingCaddyshack clubhouses for rich people. But Aydin claimed that they were only members because one of her father's clients was a member and he really liked her father so he pays for the whole family's membership.

"Oh crap, you know what we forgot to do Hermione?" Aydin said just as they parked.

"What?"

"We didn't teach them American!"

"Oh...well let's give them a crash course!"

"Agreed. So guess there's probably...about eight things that teenage/young adult Americans say a lot. One, is swag. It's a synonym for cool. For example those shoes are so swag."

"He has so much swag." Hermione added.

"I just got a promotion. Swag. Get the point? Good," Aydin continued without a response, "Secondly we say legit. It's a synonym for swag. For example I'm so legit!"

"Oh you Americans also say fail a lot as well." Hermione continued explaining at Aydin's nod, "You'd say it as an interjection for when you disapprove of something or when something sucks. For example you actually bought that? Fail! Or this movie fails."

"We also say jank. It is usually used to describe an object. And it means the same thing as sucks or busted. Like my phone is actin' so jank. And then there's bojank which is like an emphasis on jank. So it's like super suck. 'His car is so bojank.'"

"Americans also say things are epic. It's the positive version of fail." Hermione said after thinking for a moment.

"Oh and then there's ratchet which is like jank and bojank but it describes a person. Like there was this day when I was at college and this girl walked in looking crazy and this guy was like she ratchet! It was hilarious. Oh and we say text slang a lot in regular conversations. Like OMG which means oh my god."

"BFF, best friend(s) forever. Those are like the basic and most common ones. Other ones probably won't be said."

"I think we covered every basic thing. You think so to 'Mione?"

"Yeah, are you guys ready?" Hermione said as she and Aydin got out of the car.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other before following suit. What were they getting themselves into?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was one of my longest chapters ever! It took me forever to write it. Because I NEVER had time til my spring break! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And I promise with 87% certainty that there will not be another 3 month wait in between updates! But when you're graduating in like 51 days, there really isn't much time! Well please please review! It lets me know what you guys wanna see happen! I hope you liked the BlaiseAydin update! And trust me next chapter will be almost completely dedicated to Dramione! It's coming guys! :D **

**But seriously review please! :)**

**And did you guys hear about Pottermore opening in early April for everyone? Keep a lookout!**


	12. Chapter 12: Learning American

**AN: First and foremost I have not abandoned this story. Real life just completely took me for a ride. Between my first year of college, failed romances, and just plain not knowing what I want from this crazy thing called life I really haven't found the time or inspiration to write another chapter. However I recently went back over my story and found some inspiration and several (hundred) grammar mistakes. (FYI I'm terrible at editing my work and I always find inspiration to write in the middle of the night like a weirdo so unless I get a beta or go back and re-edit [which is pretty likely because those mistakes are actually atrocious.] then please bear with me! :) ) Anyhow I won't prolong this VERY long-awaited chapter! (My apologies once again!) Now on to the story! **

_Previously: _

_"Why is Blaise on the ground?" Hermione asked in her mom voice._

_"It's just after we kissed he smiled and then like...fainted."_

_"I try," Hermione replied with a grin, "So your mom called?"_

_"Yeah and get this she wanted me to go to Justine, my sister's, open house."_

_"...you what?" Aydin asked her voice getting soft._

_"Aydin I really truly like you. And I would really want to give dating you a try, to see if it could grow into something more than that."_

_"I'm not ready to be in an official relationship yet, but I wouldn't mind dating."_

_"Oh crap, you know what we forgot to do Hermione?" Aydin said just as they parked._

_"What?"_

_"We didn't teach them American!"_

_"Oh...well let's give them a crash course!"_

_Blaise and Draco looked at each other before following suit. What were they getting themselves into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Hours Later <strong>

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise walked out of the clubhouse.<p>

Weary.

Tired.

And above all else...envious of the closeness Aydin and subsequently Hermione had with Aydin's family members.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Hours Prior<strong>

* * *

><p>Aydin and Hermione strolled to the door of the clubhouse arm in arm until they reached the door, at which they broke apart and flung the doors open. What happened next was something that would've warmed the heart of <em>Cheers<em> fans everywhere. Aydin walked in ahead of the pack, seeing as it was her family, and was greeted with a unison cheer of "AYDIN". Aydin waved and instantly was surrounded by family

members until Hermione walked in. "HERMIONE" they shouted and the girl in question was suddenly tackled by her friend's relatives that she hadn't seen in many years. However when the boys walked in everyone looked up to shout someone else's name but when the majority of people realized they had no clue whom the men were there was an unsubtle groan and they turned back to the golden girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco groaned as he put his face in his hand, "The concept of this event is great for the person it's thrown for but incredibly awkward if you're not very familiar with the family."<p>

Blaise just grinned at his friend, "And how in any way shape or form was that awkward for you?"

Draco used one of his trademark smirks on his friend, "I didn't say **I** felt awkward. I was just merely stating a fact. Anyway could those two move any slower? I swear my legs are going to detach from my body and find a soft place to rest."

"As always you're whining just adds more and more to your oozing charm."

"Duly noted, I'll be sure to add more whining to my daily conversations."

"Oh please what you use now is plenty. Anymore and charities for starving children will donate all of their funds to getting you to stop acting so petulant."

"Petulant! We're talking about Draco aren't we?" Hermione asked excitedly as she and Aydin waltzed from the door of the clubhouse.

"How ever did you guess?" Blaise replied with mock shock.

"Because if anyone says the word petulant clearly it's about Draco because if you look up the word his face is right there next to it." Draco replied in a mocking high-pitched tone, which was then met with blank stares. "What?" he replied his voice back to normal.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Blaise.

"I was imitating Hermione."

"Oh thank God!" Hermione exclaimed, "I was worried you were about to have a stroke or something." And with that comment she sent the other two into a fit of laughter. Which Draco promptly ignored and stuck his nose up at causing them to only laugh harder.

"Anyways you guys, Hermione and I decided on what our next task shall be!" Aydin said voice still full of mirth from the previous giggle attack.

"And just what is that." Draco asked crossing his arms.

"All in due time." Hermione replied pinching his cheek and skipping to the car.

"What the slightly inebriated one said!" Aydin replied giggling and following suit.

What Aydin and Hermione had failed to mention was that Aydin's family loved to drink; loved meaning any social event caused for a drink and celebration. This perhaps explains Aydin's free spirit, love of fun, and need for entertainment.

However Draco was hardly paying attention as his body turned to autopilot while he trailed after the girls thinking only of the delicate hand that only a mere moment ago touched his face and turned everything else around him off as he tried to hold onto the ephemeral feeling of her holding his face and not caring if the contact was playful or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise successfully embarrassed themselves in front of not one, not two, but four of Aydin's relatives. Her elderly twin aunts, a grumpy introverted cousin, and a middle-aged uncle. When the girls taught them "American" they should've stressed to not use the slang after every word. Not even being there for twenty minutes both girls had relatives and friends asking why the dashing young men sounded like people who suffered from Tourette Syndrome. Aydin and Hermione observed an interaction and found the comparison was spot on. Take for instance the encounter with Aydin's grumpy introverted cousin, Leroy.<p>

"So you guys are British," Leroy muttered as he shuffled next to Draco and Blaise.

"Yeah," Blaise said, "But hey I love America! It has so much more swag than England."

"Oh definitely," Draco added, "Your…shoes…have so much swag as well!" Although that last part was most certainly not very convincing.

"Uh…thanks. I think. So were you guys like 'fratstars' or something in England or do you watch a lot of _Jersey Shore_?" Leroy asked.

Draco and Blaise shared a look.

"Of course we were fratstars!" Blaise exclaimed, "We clearly have swag like stars. So of course we were swaged out fratstars."

"So swaged out," Draco continued, "Oh and Jersey Shore is the only shore worth watching. All the other shores are jank."

"Bojank!"

"They basically fail."

"They're a jank fail," Blaise finished.

Leroy just stared at them for a while. Then he turned away muttering what sounded like 'this is why I don't talk to people'. Hermione and Aydin however were able to successfully stifle their laughter, record the whole sequence, and send it to Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow<strong>

* * *

><p>*Text Ping*<p>

Harry Potter reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Upon inspection he was pleasantly surprised and elated to find a video of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini making complete fools out of themselves in front of what he supposed was a social awkward member of Aydin's family. Harry continued laughing as he put his phone away. _Sometimes_, he thought, _it's the little things in life that can make your whole day. _

* * *

><p><strong>America The Past<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaise and Draco also had to fight off Justine's friends who were all smitten by the awkward but nonetheless attractive British men who infiltrated the party. Aydin and Hermione while not to please with the situation…were nonetheless entertained when Draco or Blaise had to literally and metaphorically run away from the attention of the younger girls.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>America Present Time<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what is our great plan for the next excursion?" Draco asked looking at Hermione as he sat down in the car next to her.<p>

Hermione turned and smiled at him. Then she began to giggle and then laugh.

"Maybe this one is not just slightly inebriated." Blaise said with a glance towards Aydin.

"Nah she's fine. She just has the giggles." Aydin replied.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'm sorry you guys," Hermione said between laughs, "It's just funny since you know I am the one who hates flights and yet I suggested this! Ok. Ok. We all…are going to go…skydiving! Isn't that crazy?"

"Why would you suggest that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I guess when I have a drink or two; I am 100% in tune with my Gryffindor courage. Nothing scares me really." Hermione said.

"I guess I'll have to make that a mental note," Draco said with a sly smile.

"Guess so," Hermione said with a wink as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Eww…gross…go flirt on your own time! We have important official matters to tend to," Blaise said mockingly.

"Not till tomorrow guys. Mother requested that we at least stay until tomorrow. She wants us to be fully rested and what not before we hit the open roads again. Also no mentioning of skydiving, I don't need her worrying," said Aydin.

"Your secret is safe with us," said Draco as he zipped up his lips.

"Great. Oh crap. I just realized I forgot my purse. I'll be right back." Aydin said as she dashed back to the clubhouse.

After about ten minutes of waiting the troops grew impatient until Hermione and Blaise entered a chat about the differences between the Italian Ministry and the British Ministry. Draco who could literally feel himself dying of boredom offered to go and help their friend move faster. Draco entered the clubhouse which housed a few remaining friends and family members and he quickly scanned the room for Aydin. When that proved to be fruitless he went on the other rooms. He was just passing by one when he distinctly heard a voice that sounded like Aydin's. To be sure he leaned his ear closer to the door.

"Mom I will not. And I repeat WILL NOT. Get into this any further with you now. I have people waiting for me!" Aydin exclaimed.

"No dear I really think you're being melodramatic. That is one thing your good for nothing father did bother to give you, his fantastic flair for the melodrama."

"No mother I think that was actually from you."

"Please. Please continue to break my heart. It clearly does not matter to you seeing as you'll do whatever the hell you want to do anyway!"

"It is MY LIFE mother! MINE! Not yours. Not Dad's and certainly not Justine's. You cannot continue to bully me into whatever you want me to do anymore, and considering the circumstances not now."

"Am I really that horrible in what I am asking? Am I so cruel and monstrous to want my daughter close to me especially when—"

"Yes mother because you stifle me! Just because of…you know…doesn't mean I need to be caged. I want to be free while I can!"

"But you don't have the time to be free! Sweetheart they're treatments! You can get better! It isn't-"

"But it is! It is mother and I've accepted it and you should as well."

"BUT YOU'RE DYING! And I accept my daughter dying before me."

At that last remark Draco crashed his head against the door.

_Fuck_, thought Draco.

The door opened and Draco became face to face with Aydin and her mother. Aydin had gone pale with a face of utter horror as she realized that Draco heard most or at least significant portions of the conversation.

Draco was so shocked at the knowledge he gained that he couldn't do anything but stand there.

And stare.

And stare.

And stare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I honestly can't say when I'll post next! I'm actually studying abroad in Europe right now, but I'll try to not hang you in suspense for too long this time!<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with this story those of you who have! And to my new readers, I hope you continue to enjoy!**


End file.
